Chummy With the Coopers
by sonnycentral
Summary: I turned around the corner to join my family in the dining room. I looked up to see that our “special dinner guest” was none other than Sonny Monroe- my enemy whom I loathe and despise... most of the time anyway. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter
1. Teaser

**Hey everyone, I had another idea for a multi-chapter story. Usually I don't do this, but I wanted to post a little teaser for my idea before someone else comes up with it :) I will update with the first chapter this weekend, so please subscribe/alert if you're interested!**

**

* * *

**

**CHUMMY WITH THE COOPERS**

After a long, hard day at work, I stumbled in to my home, late for dinner.

_**My parents are going to give me grief for being so late. **_

My parents had planned some elaborate dinner for a guest of honor. I had been wondering all day long who this important person was that they _**so**_ wanted me to meet.

"Sorry I'm late," I called as I entered the door. I turned around the corner to join my family in the dining room. I looked up to see that our "special dinner guest" was none other than _Sonny Monroe_- my enemy whom I loathe and despise.

… _**Most of the time anyway.**_

"Chad," she greeted me sweetly- _**I could tell she was putting on an act.**_

"Sonny," I responded flatly. "What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"She's the special dinner guest I had told you about," my mom interjected.

_**This is great… just great. Sonny Monroe is at my house, eating my dinner, with my family. Could things get any worse?**_


	2. The Coopers

**Okay, I made this first chapter pretty long since it's kind of an intro to the story. I wanted to try a different side of Chad's parents then most stories do. Just to clarify- the teaser that I posted earlier is just a snippet from a future chapter, THIS is the real first chapter. This is mostly told in Chad's POV or third person- with a few of Sonny's thoughts thrown in there. Thoughts are in _italics_. Please R&R! Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**CHAD'S POV**

"Cut!" yelled the director of _Mackenzie Falls_. His name was Jeff. Now can you see why I kept calling that mail guy Jeff? Too many names that I could care less about…

I had finished my scenes for the day when I heard footsteps stomping toward me. I looked up to see that it was _Sonny Monroe_. I just gave her a bored stare.

"Chad!" Sonny shouted, quickening her pace as she noticed me. "What is this?" she asked hastily holding up the newest issue of _Tween Weekly_ magazine.

"Um, that would be me… on the cover," I gloated.

"No, I'm talking about this!" she pointed to page 55 in the magazine. The article was a cover story on myself.

"That's me… again," I rolled my eyes. _**I swear Sonny is smart, but sometimes she doesn't think.**_

"Chad, I'm talking about _this_," she snapped and pointed to a particular paragraph in the article. I skimmed through it and read The Q&A Section:

**Q: ****What is your type of girl?**

**A: **_**Someone who is shy and rich.**_

************

**Q: ****Does Chad Dylan Cooper have any celebrity crushes?**

**A: **_**Maybe a few, but I'll keep that my secret for now.**_

**Tween Weekly Note:**** According to Chad's blog, he has been involved with a few tween starlets. The one he most recently mentions sharing a kiss with is **_**So Random!'s**_** Sonny Monroe.**

************

**Q: ****Are you single?**

**A: **_**Yes, at the moment.**_

************

**Q: ****Do you have any romantic feelings for a certain actress at your studio- say Sonny Monroe?**

**A: **_**No. Sonny's not my type of girl. She's nice though, but we argue too much. And she's too clingy- that's why she kissed me.**_

"Chad, you are so _dead_ meat!" she threatened, hitting me in the shoulder with the magazine. I winced because it kind of hurt."Saying that I kissed you- and that I'm _clingy_? And then you have the audacity to insult me," she went quickly from angry to hurt.

"Look Sonny, that whole article was a lie," I confessed.

"Well obviously," Sonny shot back.

"Well I know in my head that you didn't really kiss me," I assured her, hoping that would get her off my back.

"Do you Chad? Do you really?"

_**Hey she stole my line!**_

"Just because you know deep down that doesn't mean it's okay to lie about it to everyone else! I don't think _anyone_ except maybe myself understands your _twisted Chadness_ of a mind," she whined.

"Well I figured you owed me for helping you on your fake date, so the least you could do was let me have bragging rights."

"Wait a minute," she continued, no longer engulfed in what I was saying, and with a different expression on her face; "No it wasn't all a lie- you said that you're single… unless you're dating someone!" she accused excitedly.

"I'm not dating anyone," I scoffed. "It's complicated."

"You can tell me," she softened.

"No, actually I can't," I responded. "Look, I've got to get back to work," I lied. I just needed to get out of _there_.

"Fine, but just you wait _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I will get you back for that article- and you're blog. Zora is the queen of revenge," she smiled triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, I'm really threatened by _you_," I said sarcastically heading back to my dressing room.

_**Did she think she was even remotely intimidating? Because she's so not.**_

Sonny stood there for a minute, scheming of how to get Chad back. But more importantly, _**who was this girl that he was so "complicated" about?**_

_**

* * *

**_

The following day, Sonny had been rehearsing the newest sketch with her cast when she had a brilliant idea. They were doing a "Dating Game" sketch and needed a Bachelor number 3.

Grady and Nico were Bachelor number one and two, Tawni was the host, Sonny was the girl who was choosing the date, and Zora was… well, she had disappeared somewhere.

"Who's going to be Bachelor number 3?" Tawni whined.

Suddenly Sonny perked up. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper owes me for spreading lies about me- I'll make _him_ do it!"

"Chad would never be on _So Random!" _Nico protested.

"Trust me, he will," she glided out the room with a sly look in her eyes.

"Well this should be _fun_," Grady said sarcastically as they continued rehearsing the sketch.

* * *

Sonny gleefully made her way to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ to make Chad be in the sketch. When she glanced around she didn't see anyone shooting, rehearsing or anything. _**Guess they went to lunch**_, she thought to herself.

Sonny began to turn back to her set when she heard a woman say "Excuse me, but have you seen Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny turned around to see a lovely woman- probably about the same age as her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a friendly looking man with her who also had blonde hair and striking green eyes. They looked like model parents from some television show.

"Actually, I was looking for him myself," Sonny replied.

Then Sonny noticed a little blonde headed girl, probably about six years old- she also had blue eyes. This was like the ultimate poster family.

"You're Sonny Monroe!" The little girl cheered, embracing Sonny with a friendly hug.

"Yes I am," she answered sweetly.

"Mommy, Daddy, Sonny is on _So Random!_" the little girl explained.

"That's her favorite show," the man spoke with a smile.

"Well I am Caroline Cooper and this is Michael Cooper," the woman introduced. "And this is our little one, Chloe."

Then it clicked with Sonny- this was Chad's family. _**Perfect hair, eyes, clothes… it all made sense.**_

"We're Chad's parents," she spoke.

"And sister," Chloe added. _**She was a little darling.**_

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Sonny responded with a hand shake. "So are you up here to visit Chad?"

"Well, we haven't seen him much lately due to his grueling schedule so we thought we'd try to come surprise him at lunch," his mother answered. "We all used to be so close, but we miss our family time with him," she said sadly.

"Awww, that's sweet," Sonny replied. _**Wow- Chad's family is really nice and not stuck up at all; that's a shocker! Wonder where he got his ego from then.**_

"I'm thinking he's in the cafeteria," Sonny pointed out. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"Sure," they all said in unison.

They chatted as Sonny guided them around the studio. She pointed little secrets out to them and showed them some backstage stuff.

"So, are you and Chad friends?" Chloe asked.

"Um," Sonny was startled by the question, "kind of. It's hard since we're on rivalry shows, but- we're complicated." When she said it out loud it was as if something had **snapped**- Chad had said he wasn't dating anyone because it was complicated… _**was he talking about her? Nah- couldn't be…**_ but Sonny was now on a mission to figure out who the mystery girl was.

On the way to the cafeteria, Chloe wanted to see Sonny's dressing room, so Sonny took her in there quickly. Luckily Tawni wasn't around so she didn't have to mess with explaining why the Coopers were with her.

"You know," Caroline said to her husband while elbowing him gently, "she's adorable," referring to Sonny. "And very sweet. _That's_ who Chad should date; not any of those stuck up girls from his show.

"I agree," Michael said. "She's down to earth." They both gave each other a nod.

A moment later, Sonny and Chloe returned to direct them to the cafeteria. When they got there, Sonny sneakily peered in to see the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ eating their extravagant surf-and-turf. _**They must be eating early today**_, she thought to herself. She decided to stay out of there in hopes that Chad wouldn't see her with his family.

"Well, I guess that concludes our tour!" Sonny announced playfully.

"Thank you Sonny for showing us around," Caroline said sweetly. "It was lovely meeting you."

"Same here," Sonny said, starting toward her, but catching herself quickly. "Sorry I'm a hugger," she said as she backed off and stretch her arm out to shake instead.

"Well so am I," his mother said surprisingly, giving Sonny a little pat on the back. "We hope to see you around."

"And Chloe," Sonny said, squatting down to her level and handing her a business card, "Anytime you want to come hang out at _So Random! _just give me a call." She proceeded to hug Chad's little sister who was beaming.

The three Coopers waved goodbye as they entered the cafeteria to talk with Chad.

_**Who ever would have thought Chad's family would be… so NOT like him?**_ She thought. But her thought changed rapidly because now she had two more things to take care of; getting Chad to be in their sketch, _and_ finding out who his mystery girl is. _**After all, even Chad Dylan Cooper deserves to be happy too- right?**_


	3. Shredded

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 2. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews/alerts- they make me happy :) Most of this chapter is told in Chad's POV, except in parts that he's not in- those are in third person. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I was enjoying my delicious filet mignon when suddenly my whole family walked up. Now don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes they can be a little dorky. I greeted them at the front of the cafeteria away from the rest of my cast.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well we were looking for you," his dad answered. "We wanted to take you to lunch, but obviously we're a little late."

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked sincerely. I really did like spending time with them, I just tried not to show it too much in front of others.

"Sounds like a plan," my mom replied happily.

I looked down to see my little sister Chloe. _**If I have a soft spot in my heart for anyone, it's her. And maybe Sonny, but I haven't figured that one out yet.**_

Chloe jumped up into my arms and I returned her hug. She was the cutest, sweetest thing. _**Man I'm glad no one could read my mind, they'd find out what a sap I can be.**_

"How did you know I was in here?" I wondered.

"Well one of your friends gave us a little tour," mom answered.

"Remember mommy, she said that they're com… complicated," she stumbled over the last word.

"Who said that?" I demanded, setting Chloe back down.

"Sonny," mom answered. "She showed us around."

"Oh okay," I answered quickly. _**Sonny showed my family around? Weird. And she said we're complicated? I was just thinking the same thing…**_

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight after work," I hugged them all goodbye and headed back to finish my delightful lunch.

* * *

The next day I marched over to the _So Random! _set to find out what Sonny had been doing with my family.

I reached her dressing room door ready to knock, but realized it was open. I saw her in there talking to some guy. _**Who was this guy? **_I had never seen him before.

I decided to find out who this was, so I lightly knocked on the door frame. Sonny glanced my way and scowled when she realized it was me.

"What is it _Chad_?" she asked annoyed.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, um, okay," she responded curiously.

"This is Caleb," she gestured to the tall guy with coal black hair and emerald green eyes. "He's one of the extras on our show this week."

"Nice to meet you," Caleb spoke, extending a hand to me. "I love _Mackenzie Falls_." I just responded with a polite nod.

"Now Caleb," Sonny started, "don't admit that to anyone else in the cast- they'd throw a fit. But _I'll_ let it slide," she giggled. "I'm going to talk to Chad here, but let me know if you need help with _anything_."

Caleb nodded and muffled a "Nice to meet you," before leaving the room.

_**Sonny was flirting with this guy!**_ I'm not sure what it way, but I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, Chad what do you want?" she glared.

_**Wow, it's so weird how she was so sweet to that guy, yet as soon as she talks to me she's so cold.**_

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing showing my family around the lot yesterday."

"Well, I went to find _you_, but-"

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Why were you looking for me?" _**I**_ _**hope I didn't sound too elated.**_

"Well I figured you owe me for the _lies_ you've been spreading around, and needed your help with something."

"What?" I asked hastily.

"Well, you see, we need someone to play Bachelor #3 in our "Dating Game" sketch and…"

"Nope," I refused outright.

"Please _Chad_," she begged. "Bachelor #3 is the cool one that gets chosen…" she tried to persuade me. She looked up at me with those big, soft, brown puppy dog eyes… _**My cast would kill me if I ever went on that show.**_

"Nope, sorry." I shook my head.

"Fine!" she shouted. I'll just get Caleb to play Bachelor #3. He's better looking than you anyway."

_**What?! Did she just say that someone was better looking than Chad Dylan Cooper?**_

"Okay Sonny, now let's not go all delusional-"

"I'm not!" she raised her voice again. "It's true. Forget you _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I ask you to do one thing for me after you humiliated me online and in magazines, but I should have known better. Now get out of my room."

"So are we _good_?" I asked her. That was our usual joke. We'd go back and forth saying **good** over and over again. It was fun to mess with Sonny, but this time it was different. She didn't play along- she didn't even say anything back; she just stood there glaring at me- her soft eyes now dark and guiding me to exit the room.

She was infuriated. I've seen Sonny angry, but never to this extreme. I must have really embarrassed her with my actions. I kind of feel a little bad about it; I mean, as much as CDC can anyway. _**I'd better stay away for a few days and let her cool off.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sonny stood in her room, not really knowing what to do next. She was so rattled by Chad that it led her to anger. Sonny rarely was angry, but she had reached her boiling point.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked as she sauntered in to their dressing room.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_," Sonny mumbled. She took out the autographed picture of him that he had given her that first day they met. She secretly had stashed it away in a drawer. She glared at it for a moment and then ran it through Tawni's shredder.

"Now we're _talkin'_," Tawni praised. "What did he do now?"

"Well it's kind of what he didn't do," Sonny snapped. Her anger had begun to fade to sadness. "First he lied about me, then didn't even have the gall to apologize. Then when I begged him to be in our sketch to at least repay me, he said no. I can't stand him."

"Yes you can," Tawni said lightly. "You just need time to cool down. I'm sure he'll come apologize to you or something. Just give it time," she said sweetly, leaving the room.

Wow Tawni was actually trying to help. _**She's starting to soften.**_ Then Sonny reached for the shredded autograph and kind of regretted doing it. **Maybe she had gone overboard.**


	4. Choked Up

**Here's chapter 3- the whole chapter is in Chad's POV. Also I would like to credit SWAC FAN 9546**** for the idea about Chad going to his parents for advice. Hope you like it :) Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

As much as I hate to admit it, I did feel a measly bit guilty for the stuff I made up about Sonny. That is, until I saw her flirting with that Caleb guy, then my guilt faded fast.

I needed to talk to someone; I needed advice. Sometimes I went to Sonny for that, but since this involved her, I couldn't. I couldn't go to any of those other knuckleheads at _So Random_, or my sappy cast at _Mackenzie Falls_. I needed someone I could trust. I was going to talk to my mom.

As heartless as everything thinks I am, it's not like that with my family. We're pretty close, and I can always talk to my mother when something's bothering me.

I sauntered in to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips as my mom cooked dinner.

"Honey, you're going to spoil your appetite with those," she whined, pointing to the bag of chips.

"No I'm not," I muffled through bites. "I'm growing, I'll eat anything."

"_Alright_," she said hesitantly. I just sat there for a couple of minutes, grinding down the salty snack.

"You've been really quiet lately," she noticed. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well there's this girl that… well, we argue all the time, but… I don't know, it's too hard to explain," I stuttered.

"Go _on_," she urged, while stirring vegetables in the pot.

"Well I don't like her _at all_, but today when I saw her flirting with another guy, well I kind of felt… _weird_."

"_Jealous?_" she questioned.

"Yeah, I think so- maybe." I loved this about my mom, I could totally be myself without putting up a front. Anywhere else I'd be saying, **Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealous.**

"It's compl-"

"Complicated?" she finished my statement. A smile perked up on her face as if she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Sounds like you like this girl," she commented.

_**There is no way that I like Sonny Monroe. She drives me crazy.**_

"No, that can't be it."

"Well then I don't know what it is, Chad. Just be honest with yourself and maybe you'll finally realize how you really feel," she advised. "Dinner's ready!"

I stared down at the crumpled bag that I had devoured in just a few minutes. Dinner was the last thing on my mind, but I'd better eat something, or my mom would kill me.

"Thanks mom, I'll try," I replied. If my mom thinks I like Sonny, then she's obviously _not_ the person I need to be getting advice from.

* * *

This morning _Hello Hollywood_ aired an interview I filmed last week and well, the press once again asked me about Miss Monroe.

As I watched it this morning, a lump formed in my throat.

"So Chad," Brandy Rose, host of _Hello Hollywood_ began, what are these rumors I hear about you and Sonny Monroe?"

"Oh they're nothing. Sonny's just been following me around like a little puppy dog- it's endearing, but I'm just not interested."

Actually hearing it playback made me feel awful. _**Geez was I shallow.**_ I almost thought about apologizing, but I wasn't sure I'd go through with it. I decided that maybe when she made her way over to Studio 3 for my daily lashing, then I would make an attempt. But she never came.

* * *

I decided that at lunch I would make an effort to apologize, but when I glanced over at Chuckle City, Sonny wasn't there. Out of curiosity (and a smidge of guiltiness), I made my way over there.

"Hey, um, where's Sonny?" I asked Tawni.

"She went out to lunch," she replied smugly.

"Oh okay," I answered quickly. Sonny never went out for lunch, but I didn't want to seem too interested.

Before I could think anything else, Tawni spoke up again. "Yeah she went out with _Caleb_. He's such a _nice_ guy." She looked at me as if I cared. "I'll tell her you were looking for her," she snidely commented.

"No, that's okay," I said dejectedly, trashed my lunch, and returned to my set. I didn't like this uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Chad, what's wrong?" Portlyn asked me in her whiny voice. _**Man could she be annoying.**_

"Nothing," I answered coldly.

"I haven't see Sonny around today," she stated. "That's a first. I was getting used to your daily bickering."

"Yeah, well she went to lunch with some _Caleb_ guy," I replied dryly.

"Oh, that's Caleb Carpenter- he's _yummy!_ It's nice to see a fresh new face in Hollywood!"

"Portlyn, quit talking," I pleaded.

"Why?" she asked quizzically. "Is Chad Dylan Cooper _jealous_?"

"No way."

"You so are!"

"No, I'm really not."

"Whatever Chad, if you're not honest with yourself, then you'll never realize what's in front of you," she mentioned, as she glided out of the lobby.

Okay, well obviously both my mom and Portlyn have gone delusional. That's two people I can't go to for advice. _**No way am I jealous.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, so today is Thursday, it's been a few days since I last saw Sonny. I hate to admit it, but the lack of her bubbly personality has put me in a slump. Sure we fight, and she's annoying, but she can also be charming… in a different way.

"Still haven't seen Sonny?" Portlyn asked as she joined me at the lunch table.

"No… why do you ask?" I wondered.

"You seem down. You miss her."

"Do not," I argued ineffectively.

"Yes, you do, but you don't have to admit it," she said as she walked up to Brenda to get her meal.

_**What is wrong with me?**_

Suddenly Sonny sauntered in to the cafeteria. I perked up a bit, especially as she walked over to me.

"Saw your interview the other morning," she smiled through gritted teeth. "Thanks- a lot," she whipped sarcastically, leaving me speechless. I couldn't tell if she was mad, or upset. I began to stand up and walk over to her to try and clear my name, but as I did, Caleb entered. I nearly choked on my steak. I quickly sat back down, stabbing my meat. I don't know what my problem was, but I suddenly didn't feel well.

I picked up my platter of hardly touched food and placed it on _So Random's_ table. "Enjoy!" I said hastily, slamming it down. I don't know what got in to me, but this was not calm, cool, collected CDC.

* * *

After the weekend, I did see Sonny again. Of course, most of the time she was with Caleb, but one morning I spotted her at the yogurt machine alone. I decided to try one more time to show her remorse.

"Well look who's here, by herself for once," I cooed. She just kept looking down, focused on her yogurt. "Um, Sonny can I talk to you?" I pleaded. She just looked at me quickly, then walked out of the cafeteria. She didn't really seem upset, except when she was around me.

Great… the silent treatment. That was worse that arguing or spiteful comments. The next few times I saw her after that, she just ignored me. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does not like being ignored.


	5. Back to Good

**So here's Chapter 4. Chapter 5 & 6 will be up shortly; and these are pretty long chapters. I'm updating a lot tonight because, well, this will be my last update for this story for like a week or so, and I feel bad about that. I'm going to Disney World, and I'm leaving this Saturday and I won't be back until May 23rd, so I won't be able to add more until after that. So be sure to story alert if you want updates when I get back :) This whole chapter is in Chad's POV. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

On Wednesday afternoon I was at sitting at the _Mackenize Falls_ table, trying to enjoy my grilled salmon that Brenda had prepared. I glanced over at the _So Random_ table where Sonny and her cast mates- including Caleb, attempted to eat some sloppy pile of goo on their plates.

"Hey!" Portlyn greeted cheerily, taking a seat across from me. "How are you-" she stopped at my resentful stare toward Sonny. "Oh Chad," she said softly, "Just go talk to her."

"Who? Sonny? Psh- why would I want to talk to _her_?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested; she didn't buy it.

"Yes, _Sonny_," she rolled her eyes at me.

"I've actually enjoyed this past week of quiet reflection time," I lied. In reality, I was **miserable**. Part of the reason was because I really wanted to apologize to Sonny; whether it made a difference or not anymore- I don't care, I just need to get it off my chest. Also, as nauseous as the thought makes me feel… _**I miss her.**_

I saw her stand up to leave the cafeteria- alone; probably going to the restroom or something because Caleb wasn't following. I stood up to try and catch her, but Portlyn beat me to it. She got up and ran after Sonny. Little did either of them know, I followed them and hid around the corner away from the restroom.

I watched intently as Portlyn tried to make conversation with Sonny in front of the restroom. Luckily they weren't inside, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see or hear. It was a little awkward.

"Oh hey Sonny," Portlyn said casually. "Just going to the restroom?" Sonny nodded. "Me too!" she said as if she was so happy that they had something in common.

"So, how are things going with that Caleb guy?" Portlyn asked.

"Great!" Sonny glowed. I felt a twinge of jealousy. That's right, that's what that uneasy feeling has been. I had finally identified it. It didn't mean anything though. "He's such a nice guy and… Wait- why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Just making conversation," she covered nicely. Sonny smiled and began to walk in to the restroom, but Portlyn stopped her.

"What is it?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I think you really need to talk to Chad, or give him a chance to talk to you… or something."

"Why would I want to talk to _him_?" She referred to me as if I was revolting.

"Well I think he wants to apologize to you," she said sincerely.

"Well, how about you give him a message for me," Portlyn nodded, looking hopeful, "Tell him that I've enjoyed my time away from him and that I'm much happier without _Chad Dylan Cooper_ constantly mocking me."

"Sonny, that's a little harsh," Portlyn responded. "I can't tell him that."

"Well fine, but I know how he wouldn't care anyway. I'm just measly Sonny Monroe and he's royalty." Sonny's face sunk and was no longer so chipper. She faintly whispered something to Portlyn and I leaned in, trying to listen. I began falling forward, until… CRASH! I fell face forward knocking Sonny from behind, who dominoed in to Portlyn. All three of us were on the ground, confused.

"Where you _eavesdropping?_" Sonny asked, one eyebrow in the air. Well _**at least she finally talked to me. **_I pulled myself up and reached my hand out to help Sonny. She took it and quickly dusted herself off. I tried to help Portlyn up, but she had already done so, now with hands on hips and an angry expression.

"Well," Sonny said turning to Portlyn, I guess you don't have to give him the message after all." She glared at me rabidly. "I hate you _Chad Dylan Cooper!_ You're mean, careless, and… you make me, ugh!" she said, quickly stomping past me.

Portlyn motioned for me to go after her. I did. I finally went past her, turned in front of her, giving her no other option but to look at me.

"What?" she asked hatefully.

"Sonny," I started as I took her hand and stared deeply in to her eyes, "You know that you don't hate me."

Suddenly I realized that I had captured her, she was in a daze, staring in to my eyes, and unable to speak. Suddenly, she shook her head, pulled her hand away, and broke out of the trance. _**Darn, I thought I had her.**_

"Okay, well maybe I don't _hate_ you- I don't hate anyone. I'm sorry, that was mean of me. But I don't like how you treat me, and well, I'm tired of it. I'd rather spend my time with someone else."

"Who?" I asked, trying to not show I cared.

"Caleb. He's sweet and funny, and…"

"Okay, I get it," I replied hastily holding up a hand for me her to stop. I didn't want to hear about _him_. It just made things even more **complicated**.

"Sonny, I really am sorry for the lies I spread about you. After watching that interview, I hated myself for it. I may pick on you, but I promise I won't do anything like that again," I answered honestly.

"Wow Chad," she replied, now softening. Then something appeared on her face that I hadn't seen in a while- a smile, at **me**. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"It's okay," I answered.

"Good," she snapped.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" she asked.

"Oh, we're _so _good!" I said, unable to resist a smile. Sonny gave a little wave and headed back to the set.

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "Glad you two are back," she smiled, heading back to the cafeteria.

I might still be a teeny bit jealous of Caleb, but at least things were back to normal; or so I thought.


	6. Mission Incomplete

**Here's Chapter 5. 6 will be up very quickly. **

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone that ALWAYS reviews- you know who you are. I'd list you all, but there's just too many. I appreciate it; it always encourages me to keep writing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Now that Chad and I are back on speaking terms- well not really so much as before, but we are back to bickering every few days or so, I hadn't forgot my plan. One of my missions (to get Chad to be Bachelor #3 on _So Random_) may have failed, but I'm still on a mission to find out who this "complicated girl" is. Why? **Two reasons.**

Reason one: Just out of curiosity. I'd like to see what type of girl CDC _really likes; _to humor myself.

Reason two: Happiness. That's right; despite everything with Chad and I, I believe he deserves to be happy, just like Caleb and I are right now. If I can find out who this girl is, maybe I can play matchmaker, and Chad will be pleasant and not so bitter.

This is the reason that I am sneaking around Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room, looking for evidence. Tawni is guarding the door; her job is to distract Chad if he tries to come in. Somehow she gave in easily, saying that she wanted to be a part of the 'spy mission.' I would never live it down if he caught me snooping around.

This is so unlike me, but kind of fun. First I looked around on the rather large book case next to his desk. I was looking to see if I could find a journal- anything. All I found were a few books; mostly teen biographies about… _Chad Dylan Cooper._

"This is pointless," I mumbled to myself. "Where's all the dirt?" I tried to look through things without making a mess. I lay down on the floor and search under his couch- nothing. His room was actually very tidy. I looked at his laptop to see what he had been doing online. I know, this is terrible of me, but he's done worse to me. At least I'm not going to make up things about him, or expose him. _**Why was I still bringing that up? **_He did apologize after all. I guess it's just that for once, Chad really hurt me. For some reason I felt that I needed his approval.

There wasn't much to look at, just _**Tween Weekly**_ official website. Then I saw a window minimized- I wasn't going to open it, but I saw my name! I pulled it up, but Chad had just gone to my blog. _**Wait- Chad reads my blog?**_ I looked in the upper right hand corner of the screen and saw that he was logged in as BlondeBabe16. He's a subscriber. _**This would be fun to mess with later!**_

I read his, that's how I knew he posted about the kiss, but I didn't know he read mine. _**Guess I may have to juicy up my blog a bit.**_ I opened the one drawer in his desk, and there on top, was a journal. I picked it up a slowly turned a page, just to see if it had been written in. It had- _a lot._ I flipped through quickly just to see how much writing was in it, but I didn't read anything, then threw it back down in the drawer. _**I can't do this.**_ This is such a Chad thing, or Tawni thing to do, but not Sonny. I began feeling really guilty about snooping around.

I was ready to leave and just forget about the whole thing, but then suddenly, I heard Tawni very loudly say "Hey Chad! How are you?"

"Good," he said wearily. "Um, why are you hanging outside of my door?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if I could borrow something… do you have um, any gum?"

I smacked myself in the head when she asked that. Nice cover! How was I going to get out of here? I rapidly paced Chad's dressing room, trying to find a place to hide. I finally decided on his closet. Hopefully he wouldn't need a change of clothes. I crept down on the floor in a corner and hid. Then I prayed he wouldn't come in there.

"Um, not on me," he answered. "Why would you come all the way over here for _gum?_"

"No one at _So Random_ had any," Tawni lied horribly.

I heard Chad strut in the door and grab a script off his desk. _**Please leave, please leave**_, I thought. He did. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I stood up, ready to sneak out, when I heard him and Tawni talking again.

"Hey Chad," I heard Tawni say, why don't we go get some fro-yo? Like _now?_"

"What's going on?" he asked. Then I heard the doorknob twist and before I had a chance to do anything, Chad appeared. He stared straight at me, dropping his script.

"I knew something smelled fishy," he commented. "What are _you _doing in here Sonny?"

"Surprise!" I exclaimed, trying to come up with something.

He just stood there glaring at me with his arms crossed. I saw Tawni run away behind him. "Well, I just wanted to say hi, so see ya!" I said, attempting to make my way past him.

Chad stood in front of the door, blocking me in just as he had earlier.

"Not so fast," he huffed. "I want an answer."

Suddenly he noticed the disheveled book case. Apparently I didn't straighten up as well as I'd thought. "Were you going through my stuff?!" he shouted.

_**Whoa- I've never seen Chad this angry before.**_ "I just wanted to read one of your biographies about yourself?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question, but it did.

"You know what Sonny, I'm so mad at you right now! I wouldn't go through your stuff."

"No, instead you just spread lies about me!" I yelled back.

"You're bringing that up again? I apologized. You know what, I'm done. I'm not even that mad, I'm just disappointed in you."

"Look Chad I'm so…"

"Save it Sonny," he barked. This time I had gone too far and I knew it. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't even look at me. I quietly sulked back to my set, wishing I had never ever been **un-Sonny.**


	7. Surprise!

**Here's Chapter 6- it's the last until after I get back (May 23). I dedicate this chapter to IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon because she nominated this story for the SWAC Awards for _Favorite Author & Favorite Chad/Sonny_. Thanks so much! Please R&R! I promise to update when I get back. This chapter is in Chad's POV or third person when he's not in the scene. Also, we don't make it in to the dinner, but we get to the teaser, I hate to leave ya there, but it had to be done.  
**

**Next up is to update The Wedding Date, and another story (possible one-shot or longer) that I'll be adding tonight or tomorrow! Author Alert if you want to read it :) Love ya'll guys, thanks for all of the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAD'S POV**

I was furious, **seething** even. She did not have the right to be in my room uninvited, much less, going through my stuff. This meant WAR! I looked around my room to see if anything else was out of place.

My laptop was just as I had left it; good thing, otherwise she'd know that I'm subscribed to her blog. Of course, there's never anything interesting in it, but it's cute. _**Wait, did just call Sonny cute, again? Stupid cute!**_

Then I thought about my journal. There probably wasn't much about her in there anyway, but I knew there was a "complicated girl" in there- even though she wouldn't have a clue who it was. Luckily, it was still in the drawer, never being touched. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I still don't know what my feelings are for Sonny, they seem to change- kind of like a mood ring. Sometimes I think she's adorable and I want to be around her. Other times, she ticks me off- like right now. Sometimes I actually despise her. _**Yep, we're going with that as my current Sonny emotion.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When I got home from work, I sprawled across my bed. I was exhausted from all the hard work today and my current loathing toward Sonny. A moment later, there was a knock at my door.

"Chad honey, can I come in?" my mom's voiced could be heard.

"It's open," I hollered, not even moving my body.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm just tired," I lied. For once I didn't really want to talk about this with my mom.

"Okay," she said quietly. She probably knew I wasn't being honest. "Dinner's almost ready- I expect you to eat," she said, exiting my room.

* * *

I slowly made my way down the stairs and plopped in a chair. I was pretty quiet at dinner. My parents mostly talked about work and Chloe talked about her play at school.

"Guess what Chaddy?" my adorable sister asked, while picking at her food.

"What?" I asked, not having to force a smile. She always did that to me.

"I'm going to be a chicken in my school play. It's about _Old MacDonald_," she said excitedly. _**Must be nice to still be a carefree kindergartener. **_"Maybe one day I can be on TV like you."

"Definitely," I chuckled, forcing myself to eat my meatloaf.

* * *

The next day at lunch, _So Random_ went about their business, and so did _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Where's Sonny?" Portlyn asked. I glanced around, but she wasn't there.

"Probably went out with Caleb," I muttered.

"I thought you two were better," she insinuated.

"Me too… until she snuck in my dressing room and went through all of my stuff," I said sadly.

"_What?_" Portlyn gasped. "That doesn't sound like Sonny… that has Tawni written all over it," she huffed, marching over to the _So Random_ table. _**Great**_, I thought. I tried to eavesdrop, but it was no use- they were too far away.

"Tawni, what happened yesterday in Chad's dressing room?" The rest of the cast just kept looking at their plates; Tawni had already filled them in.

"Well Sonny was trying to find out who this 'complicated girl' that Chad mentioned to her before is. She says she wants to help him find _happiness_," Tawni said sarcastically. "But I know better. It's so obvious that she likes Chad, I think she's just trying to find out if he likes her back."

"Well he does," Portlyn slipped, instantly covering her mouth.

"Really?" Tawni asked perkily.

"Well, he's never told me, but it's so obvious," she admitted.

"Well now they're not talking- again, it's just so sad that they don't see it," Tawni said.

"I know," Portlyn agreed. "If you come up with an idea to help them, let me know, we can be _frenemies _for once," she smiled.

"Deal," Tawni said sweetly.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, as Portlyn rejoined me

"Nothing really," Portlyn lied. "She just told me what you did." Then we sat there in silence and finished our fancy lunch.

* * *

The next day was crazy. We were shooting a new episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ and our schedule had been shifted around. I figured that at least I wouldn't have to deal with seeing Sonny at lunch today.

As I was eating my bananas foster, I noticed a little girl talking to a brunette with her back to me. That girl looks a lot like…"Chloe?" I piped up, wondering what my baby sister was doing here. Then the brunette turned around. Much to my dismay, it was Sonny.

"Chaddy!" she exclaimed, running over to hug me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sonny's letting me spend the day on _So Random's_ set!" she chirped happily.

I sent Sonny a look, and said, "Sonny can I speak to you for a moment? Over here?" I asked, motioning to the hallway so that Chloe couldn't hear.

We both stepped in to the corridor. "Yes?" she asked softly. I still could see some sadness stinging her eyes, but I tried not to think about it. _**I despise her**_, I kept repeating in my head.

"Why are you hanging out with my sister?" I whispered.

"Well the other day when I gave your parents a tour, I told them to call me anytime Chloe wanted to hang around the set, and well, your mom called me this morning."

"My mom called _you?_" I asked quizzically. _**This was so weird.**_

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me…" she tried escaping, but I gingerly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"You better take care of her," I demanded.

"Chad, I'm not a mean person- you know _that_. I will definitely take care of her and I'm still really sor-"

"That's all I ask," I interrupted, peeking in the door to wave a goodbye to my sister. Then I shot Sonny a goodbye glare. She just stood there speechless and returned to the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that day, I snuck on to the _So Random_ set. I know, I'm a hypocrite, but at least I wasn't going through Sonny's stuff- I was _just _spying on her. I wanted to check on Chloe- yeah that's it.

"Hey Chloe, this is the mermaid costume we're going to use in the prom sketch," she said, holding up the revolting dress she had to change in to at the real prom.

"Cool!" Chloe squealed.

"Guess what Sonny?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"What?" Sonny asked eagerly, squatting down to her level.

"I'm going to be a chicken in my school play!"

"Really? That's awesome! What is the play about?" It was actually pretty sweet to see Sonny interacting with Chloe. I knew Sonny would take care of Chloe- I really had no reason to spy, but it was endearing to see.

"_Old MacDonald_!" Chloe cheered.

"Do you know how to cluck like a chicken?" Sonny asked. _**Well I know, Sonny's does… she's clucked at me before!**_

"Yep!" Chloe answered.

"Sounds like you're all set. Do you have a costume yet?" Sonny asked.

"Not yet, Chloe responded.

"Well," Sonny began and grabbed a chicken costume off the clothes rack, "how would you like to wear a chicken costume like the one that Nico wore in the '_Chicken & the Egg Sketch'_? I can see if the costume designer can make you one just like it… only smaller."

"That would be so cool!" Chloe cheered, grabbing Sonny and giving her a hug. Sonny hugged back.

_**Maybe I misjudged you after all Monroe.**_

_**

* * *

**_I really just wanted to go home and crash on my bed, but my mom had told me that we were having a dinner guest tonight. _**Probably some famous Hollywood producer, or my dad's boss, or something.**_

After a long, hard day at work, I stumbled in to my home, late for dinner.

_**My parents are going to give me grief for being so late. **_

My parents had planned some elaborate dinner for a guest of honor. I had been wondering all day long who this important person was that they _**so**_ wanted me to meet.

"Sorry I'm late," I called as I entered the door. I turned around the corner to join my family in the dining room. I looked up to see that our "special dinner guest" was none other than _Sonny Monroe_- my enemy whom I loathe and despise.

… _**Most of the time anyway.**_

"Chad," she greeted me sweetly- _**I could tell she was putting on an act.**_

"Sonny," I responded flatly. "What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"She's the special dinner guest I had told you about," my mom interjected.

_**This is great… just great. Sonny Monroe is at my house, eating my dinner, with my family. Could things get any worse?**_


	8. The Dinner

**Hey everyone, here's the dinner! I think this is the longest chapter yet. I'm feeling a little rusty since it's been a week w/o writing, so I hope you like is so in denial, and just so you know, this will be a dragged out Channy fic- it's going to take a while for some feelings to come out, but when they do, it'll be gold. Please R&R!  
**

* * *

I reluctantly took the only open seat next to Sonny at the table and sat. I really didn't understand why she was here. My parents said that we were having a 'special guest' over for dinner, but I didn't see anything special about it- _her_, whatever. Maybe I'm still bitter, but no one snoops through _Chad Dylan Cooper's _stuff.

"So honey, how was your day?" my mother asked. I was a little embarrassed. That's part of the reason I didn't like my family visiting me on set. Then people might actually see a weak link in me and that I'm not always so tough. I didn't want to ruin my reputation. Maybe Sonny wouldn't tell.

"It was _a-ight_," I said, shoving a bit of grilled chicken in my mouth. I basically devoured my food on my plate, hoping that I could quickly escape.

"The food is delicious," Sonny complimented.

_**Suck up.**_

"So Sonny," my dad began, "we haven't really gotten to hear much about you. Where are you from?"

_**Why are my parents so interested in her?**_

"Well, I'm from Wisconsin. I kinda had my own web show, and well, the executive producer of _So Random_ called me up one day and asked me to be on it. I was so psyched! I never planned on going anywhere with it; the show was just for fun, but I'm happy I did."

Hmmm, interesting… I never really knew that's how Sonny was chosen; I had just assumed that she auditioned like everyone else._** Reminder: Google Sonny Monroe's web show.**_

"That's really neat," my mom added. "So you like making people laugh?"

"I love it! I strive to every day!" she answered between bites. I have to admit she did look pretty cute getting all excited about her passion. _**Stupid cute- I have got to quit thinking that.**_

"Are you Chaddy's girlfriend?" Chloe popped up. I could feel my face turning red, and I bet that Sonny's was too. Before I was even able to answer, Sonny took charge. "No I'm not. Chad likes someone else."

_**I do?**_ I accidentally blurted out my thought. "I do?" I almost choked on my dinner.

"Well, yeah," she answered. "Remember, that's what you said when I asked you who you were dating- in the article..." Oh, I had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, well I was just trying to get you off my case. I don't like _anyone_ and I'm not dating anyone either," I answered.

"Why don't you like Sonny?" Chloe asked. This time, a bite of my food shot out, flying across the table- _**how embarrassing!**_

Okay I love my little sister, but I think this was the first time that she actually aggravated me. Why would she bring that up? Then again, she is only five; she doesn't know better.

"Um, well… may I be excused?" I asked, hoping to avoid the question and just go upstairs and get away.

"No. Instead, how about you give Sonny a tour of the house?" my dad smirked. For some reason my parents seemed to be really keen on Sonny. They never acted this way around other girls before. _**This is so weird.**_ I feel all alone.

I gave my dad a pleading look, but he nodded for me to go ahead. Sonny must have felt my vibe of inhospitality, because I saw her glance at her watch. "Oh look at the time," she remarked, "I'd better get on home," she stood, etching her way to the door. Suddenly I felt a little bad. I don't know why, but I did.

"C'mon," I said wearily, grabbing her wrist and dragging her through the house.

* * *

I led her in to the hallway away from my family.

"Ow!" she squealed. I must have pulled her wrist too hard. I didn't mean to do that.

I dropped her wrist, "I'm sorry," I apologized.

Sonny rubbed her wrist for a second. "Really, I didn't mean to pull you that hard," I said taking her wrist and rubbing it for a few seconds. _**What am I doing?**_

"It's okay," she responded. "It didn't hurt that bad, I guess you just caught me off guard." Her face and hand dropped to the floor.

"Really,Chad, you don't have to do this; I'll just leave," she said, beginning to walk away. For some reason, I didn't want her to. Maybe it was remorse- **yeah we'll go with that.**

"It's okay," I replied, gingerly taking her hand and pulling her back toward me. "But can I ask, why _are_ you here?"

"Well, after Chloe was with me all day, your mom called and asked if I would mind bringing her home since she had to run errands or something. When I brought her home, your mom invited me."

_**Hmmm… that's weird;**_ especially since my mom has been telling me for a week now that they were having someone over.

Then a thought occurred to me; my parents are trying to set me up. Well I wasn't going to have it. _**There's absolutely no way that they'll ever get me involved with Sonny Monroe…**_ at least that's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

First I showed her the living room with all of our state of the art technology- HD TV, Stereo, etc, then moved on to the bedrooms. As we glided through the hall, she noticed a few childhood pictures of me on the walls. "Awww, Chad, you were _so cute_," she cooed.

I felt my face flushing, but decided to redeem myself. "Well of course I _am_."

"I said you _were_," she answered bluntly. I couldn't tell if she was serious or just kidding. I decided to move on.

Last was my room; I really wasn't sure if I wanted her to come in there- it might be awkward.

"Wow, Chad," she excalimed, stepping in to my insanely large and clean bedroom. It's very modern looking- I could tell she was in awe. Then of course, can you blame her? She's in _Chad Dylan Cooper's_ room!

One thing about Sonny is that she's usually pretty comfortable around everyone. She was not nervous at all at dinner, or now in my room. In fact, the only time I have seen her that way was in my car when we went to _Lookout Mountain_; and I think that's only because she didn't want to be there with me… or maybe because she did. Either way, it doesn't matter- but I kind of admire that coolness.

Speaking of her being comfortable, she just plopped herself down on my bed- as if it was her own.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. Am I not allowed to?" she teased.

"I guess," I whined. "You know, you're still not off the hook for invading my privacy."

"I know Chad, and I'm sorry," Sonny said; I could tell she was being sincere. She grabbed my hand- I felt a little quiver of something as she did- and pulled me to sit next to her on the bed. She turned her body to face me, letting my hand fall.

"Look Chad, I was only trying to help you."

"What? How is sneaking in my room and going through my stuff helpful to me?"

"Well, I remember you talking about in that interview how there was a girl, but that things were complicated, so I just thought that maybe if I found out who it was, I could set you up. I just wanted you to be happy."

Wow. I was completely shocked. Luckily Sonny still hadn't realized that "complicated girl" was her. And not because I have feelings for her- **no way**, it's just that- I'm not really sure _how_ I feel about her. I definitely feel different about her than other girls, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. _**It is kind of sweet that she was trying to do something nice for me though.**_

"Oh," I answered. "Well, thanks, but like I said at dinner- there's really no girl."

"Oh," she replied dryly. "Alright well then, nevermind," she smiled; it was a real one, not fake.

"You didn't see anything private, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I picked up a few things, but felt so guilty, I didn't read anything. I promise."

I knew she was being honest; Sonny cannot lie. I love that about her. **Not** that I love her.

"So…" I started, "this is kind of weird, you being at my house and all…"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "but your family is great. I don't get to see my mom as much as I'd like because of work and since my dad is back home, it's nice to talk to them."

"Oh," was all I could muster. I know I've never met Sonny's mom and I wasn't sure what her situation was with her dad.

"Oh it's not that bad," she confessed, "I love my parents. It's just with work and distance, I spend a lot of time home alone. And I can only talk to Tawni about fashion for _so_ long," she rolled her eyes.

Maybe I'll get off her back a little about the thing with my parents then, but they still won't be able to get me to like her.

"Yeah," I responded, I just wasn't sure what to talk about. Sonny and I never really just talked.

**Until tonight.** **We did.**

We talked about our favorite things- Sonny likes the color purple, I prefer blue. She likes chocolate, I like sour candy. She likes dogs, and well, I'm not a fan. She talked about how she used to play volleyball, and was actually pretty good at it. My sport was always baseball, and we talked about that. I was honestly surprised at how well we were getting along. I was actually enjoying it.

Then we were interrupted by a faint moo-ing noise.

"What's that?" I wondered.

"Oh it's just my phone," she responded. Okay normally, I would judge a person because their phone sounded like a barnyard animal, but since it was Sonny, well it was _kinda_ cute.

She answered her phone and I tried to seem as if I wasn't eavesdropping, so I sat at my computer and began working on my next blog entry. Little did she know, I was listening the whole time.

"Hi Caleb," I heard her answer sweetly. She was doing that little nervous thing that she did with me at _Lookout Mountain_. I glanced to see her fidgeting and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sure, no, I'm not busy… Yeah, I'd love to. Okay, see you in a little while," she answered before snorting a quick, cute little goodbye.

I was feeling that uneasiness in the pit of my stomach again. I just don't understand why she does that to me. I don't like Sonny like that, _**so why do I feel jealous?**_

She waltzed over to me and I felt her lean over my shoulder. Her minty breath encompassed me. I got a shiver, but quickly dismissed it.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, leaning in closer to me. Suddenly I felt a little nervous, even though I'm not sure why.

"I'm just updating my blog," I answered honestly. "It will be the first entry since _our kiss_," I teased.

"Yeah well, you'd better not write any more lies about me, or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, I'm _so_ scared of you Monroe," I said sarcastically. "You're so NOT intimidating."

I glanced up at her, noticing her unable to hold in a smile. "I _know_," she admitted defeated. "Hey, can I write something in your blog?" she asked eagerly.

"Hmmm, that depends. Is it anything embarrassing?"

"Nah, I just wanted to write something- since your blog is so _juicy_ and mine is always so _boring_."

"Not always," I slipped, then realized my mistake. Um, she CANNOT know that CDC is a subscriber to her blog.

"What?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Uh, nothing," I tried to cover quickly, but she was too busy typing to notice.

Now I hovered over her, monitoring what she wrote.

'_Hey everyone, Sonny Monroe here! Yes it's really me, not Chad pretending. Well he only __**WISHES**__ that we kissed on that aforementioned date, but it was fake- I put my hand over his mouth… smooth-huh?'_

I couldn't help but chuckle, Sonny is pretty funny. She continued to type.

'_But I have a HUGE secret to tell you guys about Chad…'_

Okay this was making me nervous- the suspense was killing me…

'_Did you know that he likes sour candy more than chocolate? Crazy, right? And he used to play baseball! I'm sure some of you girls wouldn't mind seeing him in baseball pants ; )_

Whew, that's it. She just likes to make me suffer. _**What a dork.**_ Baseball pants and a wink? This made me smile. Then she kept typing.

'_He also has a little sister who is absolutely adorable! I wish I had a sister like her.'_

_**Aw, that's pretty sweet.**_

'_Well, I'd better let Chad take back over before he has a hissy fit. You know how dramatic those pretty boys can be, right?'_

_Much love, Sonny Monroe_

She stood up from the chair, with that toothy grin on her face. The one that sometimes made me want to smack her, but other times made me melt.

"Well, I'd better go," she announced, "Caleb's waiting for me."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Oh," I answered blankly. For some reason I wanted her to stay.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cooper," Sonny called, before exiting the house. "Bye Chloe Belle!"

"Chloe Belle?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just a little nickname I made up for her. Cute, huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

I walked her out to her car, not really sure what to do next. This was all just so confusing; all these emotions and just _her_ being _here_.

"Well thank you for having me for dinner, even though I know you didn't really have a choice," she said, getting in to her car.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," I joked, leaning over her car door. Then, my eyes locked with her's. It was for a very brief moment, but I think I kind of liked it.

"Bye Chad," she grinned sweetly, pulling away from my house.

_**What is a drama king to do?**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**_**- **_**Chad is so in DENIAL!**__**Everyone seems to love the character of Chloe. Well she's based on my friend's little girl. The real Chloe is younger, but has a personality! And her nickname is Chloe Belle, so that's where it came from.**

**Now please click the button, please!**_**  
**_


	9. Comfort

Hey guys, I didn't realize it's been so long since I updated this story. I am ashamed too, because I think it's my favorite :) Anyway, now that I'm mostly caught up, hopefully there will be more frequent updates.

Also, I'm working on an SWAC collaboration with **_helenaxgal_** called You Don't See Me. It's not up yet, but will be soon. The link to our Collab profile is in mine- our name is **ChannyForever**. It's my first AU story, so be watching for it. Anyway, please R & R!

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was on my way to go meet Caleb at the movies. I was kind of excited. This would be like our first real date. We've only hung out at work really. But I was also a little reluctant. For some reason I didn't really want to leave Chad's so early. Maybe it's because I am so comfortable with the Coopers, and comfortable with Chad. Maybe I just haven't reached that point yet with Caleb. But I probably will.

I pulled up at the theater and met him in the lobby. I had no clue what we were going to see.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard a call across the lobby; it was Caleb. He looked smashing in his black leather jacket and matching hair. His green eyes caught my gaze.

"So, what are we seeing?" I asked as I sauntered up to him.

"Well I wasn't sure what you'd want to see, so I just got us tickets for this new Kevin James movie. I figured it had to be funny if he's in it."

"You know how I love comedy," I cracked, realizing how goofy I sounded. I cleared my throat. "So are you ready?"

"Well, I thought I'd grab some candy first- do you want anything?" he asked suavely.

"Well, I could go for some malted milk balls… gotta love the chocolate," I joked again. Why was I so nervous?

Caleb proceeded to order my candy and some sour patch kids for himself. Sour candy- that reminded me of Chad. Why must he always pop in to my head?

---

The movie was hilarious. We were laughing the entire time. I was actually having fun. I don't think I've been on a date so successful in a long time.

---

Since we had met up, Caleb walked me to my car to say goodnight. I could tell he was enjoying himself as well. I leaned up against the car of my door and we talked briefly.

"Well, I had a good time with you tonight," he said sweetly.

"So did I," I stared dreamily in to his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"What?!" I asked dazed, suddenly losing all of my composure. "I mean, sure. See you on the set."

"Be careful driving home. Goodnight Sonny." He stepped toward me, about to brush his lips on mine. I tried to nonchalantly move my cheek, so he ended up kissing it instead.

Caleb gave me a slight frown. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said. "I just, don't usually kiss on the first date. I like to take things slow."

"Oh okay," he replied. He sounded understanding, but also a bit disappointed.

"Bye Caleb," I said softly, getting in to my car and heading home.

---

I couldn't deny it, Caleb was hot… and sweet… and funny. But I just wasn't ready to kiss him yet. I know I sound like a prude, but that's not it at all. It's not that I didn't want to, but something was holding me back.

I was pretty exhausted from such a long day. I surveyed all of the things I had done: work, kept up with Chloe all day, dinner with the Coopers, hung out with Chad, and a date with Caleb. It was a very eventful day and that's all I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

---

Suddenly I woke up. My body was dripping with sweat and I was shaking. I must have had a nightmare. I haven't had one in years. What it was about is beyond me, but apparently it did have an effect. I sat in the bed for a moment, trying to control the chills I was feeling. I didn't remember any of it at all. _So weird._

I finally calmed down and decided to attempt slumber one more time, but no such luck. I lay in bed for another hour; still not asleep. I rolled over and glanced at the clock- 2:45 AM.

I felt like I needed to talk to someone, maybe it would help me sleep. Talking things out usually calms me. I hated to wake my mom, she had to get up in a few hours.

I tried to call Tawni's phone, but she never answered. She must be a heavy sleeper.

I don't know what came over me, but some force made me dial Chad's number. I considered hanging up, but it was already ringing. I was regretting calling him and hoped to maybe just get his voicemail; no such luck.

"CDC here," a soft, raspy voice greeted.

"Really Chad? Even at 2:45 in the morning?"

"Sonny?" he asked surprised. He must have been so dazed that he didn't check the caller id.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered softly.

"Why are you calling me?" He asked. "Especially this late?"

"I'm sorry," I replied. "Were you asleep?"

"Of course I was asleep," he said in an irritated tone. "What do you want?"

"Um, it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have called so late. What is it?"

"Don't laugh at me- promise?"

"I can't promise that," he answered, now sounding a little more alert. "Seriously, what is it? I need my beauty rest; well I don't need it but-"

"I can't sleep," I interrupted, tired of hearing Chad go on about his beauty sleep.

"So?"

"Well, I just was kind of anxious."

"So, you called me?"

"Well actually I called Tawni first."

"Oh. So I was your second choice." He sounded slightly offended.

"No, stop it Chad. You know, I don't even know why I called you."

"You just told me why- you can't sleep. What's bothering you?"

"You actually care?"

"Well try me. The sooner we talk about it, the sooner I can go back to sleep."

"Okay, well I had a nightmare," I huffed. I was embarrassed. Why did I always go to Chad when I needed help?

"About what?" I heard him yawn. I felt bad; I knew he was tired too.

"I'm not really sure."

"So, you just wasted my time telling me about a nightmare, but you don't know what happened?"

"Kind of. I'm sorry Chad, go back to sleep now."

"Wait," he said before I could hang up.

"What?"

"Sorry for being cranky; I'm just tired."

"Did you just apologize?" I was baffled.

"I guess I did. I must be delirious."

"I guess so. Well thanks for talking to me. I'm okay now. Get some rest." I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear, ready to hang up.

"Sonny?" I heard on the other end.

I listened. "Yeah Chad?"

"Goodnight," he said quietly, before hanging up.

"Goodnight," I whispered, even though he was already gone. I finally laid my head back and fell asleep. I didn't wake up again until my alarm went off that morning.

* * *

I don't know why I called Chad the night before, but I did. For some reason beyond my comprehension, he is comforting to me.

I walked in to the studio this morning feeling very chipper. I saw Caleb from a distance rehearsing the Bachelor sketch and he winked at me. I waved back- my stomach was doing flips.

"Sonny," why did you call me at almost 3:00 in the morning?" Tawni huffed, catching up to me.

"Well I couldn't sleep; I had some sort of nightmare."

"Well, you okay?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I called Chad and somehow that made me feel better."

"Oh, _really?_" she asked knowingly. "How?"

"I don't know, maybe talking to him put me to sleep," I joked, hoping to get a laugh out of Tawni. She just gave me a smirk.

"You're _so_ in denial," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, trying to decipher.

"Oh nothing," she said, waving her hand in the air. "Time to rehearse."

---

"Hello!" Welcome to 'Date a Mate'" Tawni's voice thrust through the air. She was really getting good and being the host; just as she had in our Granny Slam sketch.

"Today our lovely bachelorette will choose one of these three lucky guys to go on a date with her. What is your name?"

"My name is Violet Flowers," I answered sappily. Mycharacter was supposed to be so super sweet that it was sickening. I was dressed in all purple and wore a goofy grin on my face.

"Well hello _Violet_," Tawni continued. "I am going to ask these three guys- who are concealed- a series of questions. After we've finished, you choose which guy you'd like to go out with."

"Easy as pie," I chuckled, adding a twang to my voice.

"Bachelor number one," Tawni began, "what is your favorite date spot?"

"Hmmm… probably…" Grady's voiced droned on as if deep in thought, "_Chuck E. Cheese!_"

"O-_kay_," Tawni yielded the pretend audience a goofy smile."Bachelor number 2, same question."

"I'd probably take her go-carting!" Nico's voice answered jokingly.

"_Alright,_ Bachelor number 3?"

"I would take her to a romantic dinner, then maybe a walk on the beach," Caleb responded.

"_Oooh,_" I said in my fake voice, fanning myself.

The sketch continued on that way; Grady and Nico would give funny answers and do goofy things, while Caleb was calm, cool, and collected. Now you know why I thought Chad might be fitting for the part?

"Oh, here's the extra part we added in," Zora spoke up. Where had she been?

"What extra part?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh, the part where you kiss the lucky winner," she informed me.

Great. I had turned Caleb down for a kiss goodnight, and now I had to kiss him in a sketch, on live tv.

"Well, I guess this is sooner than you wanted," Caleb sulked.

"It's not that I don't like you- I do, it's just that I wasn't ready," I admitted. "But it's okay now."

We ran through it one more time- minus the kiss. Then it was time to rehearse it completely. I was nervous.

---

"And the winner is…" Tawni exclaimed, "Bachelor number 3!"

That was my cue. Caleb would come up to me and kiss me. On the lips. In front of everyone.

I stood calmly, awaiting the impact. He moved toward me; I focused on his emerald eyes. He clasped my face in his hands and leaned toward me- pressing his lips to mine. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, because I did. In fact, it made me more enamored with him than I had been before.

I slowly pulled away, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Cut! "shouted Marshall. "That's a wrap!"

I was on cloud nine. That is, until I turned around and became face-to-face with _Chad Dylan Cooper._


	10. Hate

Just a warning, I almost teared up when writing this chapter. I'm going to try and add another one tonight, and hopefully it will be a little happier :)

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was at a loss for words. Chad had an unusual look on his face, but I couldn't read it.

_**Was he jealous? Confused? Mad? Upset?**_

Normally I can tell what Chad is thinking, but this time he was unreadable.

"Oh, hey Chad," I greeted softly, still blushing from the kiss. I'm not sure why, but some reason I cared that Chad had seen.

"Oh, hey Sonny," Chad replied, not seeming that different from normal. "Caleb," he greeted with a scowl.

_**I don't know why Chad didn't like Caleb. He never did anything to him.**_

--

**CHAD'S POV**

"Well, I just wanted to give you this," I said, handing her an invitation. "Chloe asked me to." With that, I walked away.

If I didn't have to give her that invitation for Chloe's school play, I never would have seen Sonny and her boyfriend kissing. Not that it bothered me.

Okay, maybe it did bother me. A lot. But I still don't understand why.

Sonny is just my _friend-_ actually, I don't know what she is. Maybe that's why it bothered me so much. She's not my friend, but she's more than an acquaintance. Technically we're enemies, but we rarely act the part.

_**What are we?**_

--

When I got home that afternoon, I crashed. I was burned out from all of the thinking I was doing lately. Why did I think so much? Things were so much simpler before Sonny came around.

Okay, so I realized, I was a little jealous of Sonny and Caleb. I'm still not sure why- maybe it's because I've never had a real relationship. Maybe I should find one. But _who?_

After a while of contemplating, I grew angry. For some reason, I felt betrayed.

_**Who am I to care who Sonny's with?**_

I still don't know, but I think she deserves someone better than Caleb.

I decided that I needed to vent. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so instead I typed it up on the computer for my blog.

_Hey CDC fans, what it do?_

_The one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper is here. And today, I'm going to tell you about this girl. She's very funny, and you may know her by the initials of SM. She's an exploding ball of sunshine from Wisconsin. You should know who I'm talking about by now._

_Well, I just felt the need to clear up a few things between us. After she posted in my blog, I got all of these comments asking if we're together, things of that sort. Well she and I are not. She has some boyfriend (who is much less handsome than me), and well I'm not interested in her like that. We're not even friends. In fact, I can't stand her. You might even call it hate. She probably hacked in to my account to post that on my blog. Crazy stalker. She just wants me._

_Just wanted to clarify some things. Peace out suckas!_

_-Chad_

I re-read over it; sounded like me. A lot. Even though much of it wasn't true, and I knew that. But for some idiotic reason, I still hit the "post" button.

I did feel better after letting out some anger, and typing my full name always helps. But then something washed over me… was it, _guilt?_

You bet it was.

I rushed to my computer and deleted the post. Cool, right? _Wrong._

It takes a while for the post to be removed, and I didn't realize how many subscribers I had that would read it before it was gone. Also, little did I know that one of those subscribers was a fiery brunette from _Chuckle City._

--

**SONNY'S POV**

"That's it!" Sonny snapped, reading her computer screen. She had gotten an email saying that Chad had updated his blog. She clicked on the link and read. Her anger boiled more rapidly as she read the end.

She knew that this was it. He had crossed the line. She was sick of it. Tomorrow, he was going to get it.

Not only did he lie, but he really hurt her. He said that he _**hated**_ her. Sure, she'd said it before, but in a way that was playful. She didn't post it on her blog for the whole world to see.

--

Sonny finally calmed herself down and began to relax. She began dozing off, but suddenly heard her phone moo. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. **Chad.**

"What Chad?" she answered angrily.

He probably could tell she was mad because he spoke softly. "I want to talk to you Sonny."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she snapped.

Chad wasn't sure what to say; he'd never heard Sonny this mad before. Even last time when he had bad-mouthed her in that interview.

"Please," he begged. Then he added "_Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't usually beg," with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe _Chad Dylan Cooper_ needs to get over himself. Take a hike, you jerk."

"What?" he asked, still not believing what she said.

"You heard me," she threatened, hanging up the phone.

Now, she was really steamed.

_**Time to fight fire with fire.**_

She got up from bed and logged on to her computer. Then she began typing the next entry to her blog.

_Hey everyone, Sonny here! _

_As some of you may have read, Chad Dylan Cooper recently posted a harsh blog about me. He said that I hacked in to his blog and posted… Well, I have a life, and I wouldn't know how to hack in to his account if I tried._

_Then he called me a stalker. I don't stalk Chad. He's just jealous of my boyfriend (who by the way is much more handsome than Chad), and definitely more caring._

_Well Chad, you said you hated me. Guess what buddy, the feeling is mutual._

_But I do love my fans, so thanks for your support._

_Love, Sonny_

Sonny smiled at what she had written, and clicked the "post" button.

_**Take that you three-named jerkthrob.**_

--

Later that night, Sonny had barely slept at all. She tried to, but she wasn't feeling well. All of this Chad stuff was so complicated. She would just have to stay away from him entirely. As much as she didn't want to do that, it was the only way to eliminate the problem.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

The next morning, I woke up, feeling horrible. I'd hardly gotten any sleep; especially after reading Sonny's reciprocating blog.

Why did I let my anger and cockiness get the best of me? I immediately regretted what I had written and tried to erase it, but it was too late.

--

I had planned to go apologize to Sonny; it was the only thing I could do. I was pleasantly surprised to find her standing against the wall by my dressing room, waiting for me that morning.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

"Don't worry Chad, I'm not stalking you. I just came here to talk for a minute."

"Okay," I said, opening the door of my dressing room and letting her in. "Sonny, look I'm-"

"Let me talk," she commanded quietly.

I nodded. She didn't seem quite so angry anymore.

She and I both took a seat on my couch. She took my hand; I blushed at her touch.

"Chad, I can't do this anymore."

"Do _what?_" I asked.

"I can't be… whatever we are. I thought we were becoming friends, but as soon as we get even a little close, you go and write hateful things about me. I can't deal with it."

"I felt a hard lump form in my throat. "Are you breaking up with me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sonny cracked a small smile. "Chad, we're not together," she snickered. "But I don't think I can be around you anymore. It's _too_ complicated."

My heart crushed. I knew that Sonny and I weren't together, but that didn't mean I wanted her out of my life. "Please Sonny," I'm sorry for what I did- I didn't mean any of it," I admitted.

"Then why did you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was angry… maybe even jealous. And confused."

"You still called me a crazy stalker and said that you **hated **me."

"I can recall you saying you hated me when filming my movie," I pointed out.

"Yes, but you knew I didn't mean it. And I didn't broadcast it to the whole world," she responded glumly.

I saw tears forming in her eyes, and I hated that I caused them. "Sonny, please, can we just forget this?"

"No," she responded, blinking back her tears. "Tell Chloe that I'm sorry I can't make her play this weekend," she added, running out from my room.

I hated this. I hated how I upset her. I hated that she wanted me out of her life. I hated how complicated it all was. But most of all, I hated that I didn't hate her at all.

And I needed to fix this.


	11. Cross My Heart

Hey everyone, I added another chapter. Didn't want to leave you on a sad note for too long. Enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Today was a horrible day. I was already exhausted from lack of sleep, but then the whole thing with Sonny really dragged me down.

At lunch, I glanced her way, but she was too busy yucking it up with her friends and boyfriend. That's right- **boyfriend.** I didn't know if they were really together or not, but according to Sonny's blog, they were.

She never even looked over at me. Not even one of those sideways glances that I would sometimes notice. Not even a glare or a sneer.

I missed it. I missed her already, and it had been less than a day.

* * *

Okay, today was Thursday- three days since I last had any contact with Sonny. I finally realized that she's the one that always brightens up my day.

Sadly, I had a feeling that she didn't miss me much- **at all.**

Portlyn nudged me at the lunch table. "You okay?" she asked softly. She knew what happened; she read my blog too.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Really?" Portlyn asked knowingly. Guess she's smarter than she appears.

"No, I'm not. Not _**at all.**_"

"Go talk to her," she suggested.

"She told me to stay away."

"Since when has that ever stopped _you?_"

I sighed. I knew Portlyn was right, but Sonny didn't want to talk to me. Besides, she was too busy with Caleb to even notice.

--

I was very quiet at dinner. I still hadn't told Chloe that Sonny wouldn't be at her play. I didn't want to; I knew she would be crushed.

Suddenly, there was a gentle tapping on my door. "Come in," I called.

Chloe and my mother came waltzing in my room.

"What's wrong Chaddy?" Chloe asked, bouncing on the bed next to me.

"Nothing's wrong."

"We know better than that," my mom spoke up. "It's women's intuition. Spill the beans."

"Well, I kind of messed up- really bad."

"How?" my mother asked.

"I wrote some not-so-nice things about Sonny on my blog. Then I tried to delete it, but she saw it before I could."

"Why would you write mean stuff about Sonny?" Chloe wondered; her bright eyes shining up at me.

"Because I'm stupid."

"Really, Chad, why did you?" my mother asked.

"I'm not sure; I think I was… _jealous,_" I admitted.

"Of what?"

"Her boyfriend."

"But I thought you didn't like Sonny that way dear," my mom replied.

"I don't, but now she won't even speak to me. She doesn't want me around at all."

"You know why she's being so defensive don't you? You hurt her," mom pointed out.

"I didn't mean to," I defended, "usually Sonny isn't easily offended."

"Maybe," she went on, "but apparently, she cares what you think about her."

"Well, how can I fix this?" I asked.

"I have a plan," Chloe spoke up.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

Mrs. Cooper had asked me if I could please come babysit Chloe for a few hours tonight. It was kind of sudden notice, but Caleb was busy tonight anyway. At least that meant that Chad wouldn't be there. I guess I would have to tell Chloe myself that I couldn't come to her play.

I rang the doorbell to the Coopers' house. No answer. Then I rang it again. Finally Chad came to this door. Oh no, this would be awkward.

'Hey," he greeted softly, smiling a bit. "Come on in."

I didn't reply to him, I just looked around for Chloe.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, looking sappily at me with those crystal blue eyes.

_**Don't break Sonny. Don't tell him you've missed him.**_

"Okay," I responded weakly. "Where is Chloe?"

"Um, she's probably upstairs playing; you can go up if you want," he answered.

"Why am I babysitting if you're here?" I asked nervously.

"I'm about to leave, I have to go to a _Mackenzie Falls_ dinner event. I was just waiting until you got here."

"Oh."

"Well, there are leftovers in the fridge and you can have full reign on the cabinets. Also, my parents said that Chloe needs to be in bed by 9:30."

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to some fancy dinner party. You just have to stay until I get back, then you can leave. They're hard to get a hold of, so just call me if you need anything," he said matter-of-factly, before heading to the door. "See ya."

He seemed… down. Chad's usual charming self was not there. Normally he would tease her about being alone in his house, but he just seemed… _**different.**_

--

I walked up the stairs to Chloe's room- she was playing with some dolls.

"Sonny!" Chloe shouted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey Chloe," I greeted sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"Just playing. So, are you going to be at my play on Saturday?" she asked; her eyes full of hope.

No way could I tell this precious little girl no.

"Of course," I smiled. "Just tell your parents to save me a seat."

--

We watched a movie, and by then, I was starving."Well, what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"How about some of that pasgetti that Chaddy made," she said. It's so cute how little kids talk. Pasghetti. She meant **spaghetti.**

"Chad cooks?" I asked, surprised.

"Just sometimes," she answered grabbing a large bowl from the refrigerator. "When he's sad, he cooks."

"Why is he sad?" I wondered. I did notice that his eyes weren't so sparkly earlier.

"I can't tell," she answered.

Well of course, now I was really curious. "Why?"

"He'll get upset at me."

"I won't tell anyone. _Cross my heart,_" I added, making a crossing motion with my hands. "Besides, Chad could never be upset with you."

"O-kay," she finally said. "He's sad because of you. He misses you."

"What?" I asked loudly, nearly dropping a plate. "Wait- how do you know?"

"He told me," she said.

"Oh. Well here's the spaghetti, all ready!" I cheered, changing the subject. Luckily the five-year-old dropped the topic quickly.

--

It was about 8:30, and I could feel myself becoming sleepy. Today had been an early rehearsal, and I had spent most of the night before on the phone with Caleb.

I glanced over at Chloe; she was yawning. "How about we get you up to bed?" I said. Chloe locked her arms around my neck and I carried the sleepy five-year-old upstairs.

Once I got her tucked in, she wanted me to read her a story. I grabbed a book called _Fancy Nancy_ off of her bookshelf and began to read. A few minutes later, Chloe was out. I leaned back on the headboard, trying not to disturb her, and began reading silently. I wanted to know what was going to happen. Even though it was just a children's book, it had my interest. Too bad I never got to the end.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I finally got home around 9:00. I expected Chloe to still be awake; she had thirty minutes to go. I didn't really go to an event at all. It was part of the plan.

If I couldn't be around Sonny, then why not invite her over? My parents really did have a party to go to, so instead of me watching Chloe, I pretended to have other plans. Yeah, us Coopers can be a little tricky, but it was the only way I could talk to her.

--

I walked in the house, noticing it was pretty quiet, except for the television in the living room. I peeked in there to see if they were there- nope.

I glanced in the kitchen- no sign of them in there either.

Finally I quietly walked upstairs to find both of them in Chloe's room.

I looked at Chloe; she was sound asleep. Next to her, sat up Sonny. Her back was resting against the headboard, and she had a book laying on her stomach; holding it in her hand. She was peacefully asleep, but her neck was hunched over. She actually looked quiet uncomfortable.

As upset as I was with Sonny, she looked adorable sleeping there. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew she probably wanted to go home. Besides, this was my only chance to talk to her. And, I'm sure her neck is going to be in a lot of pain in the morning.

"Sonny," I whispered, gently shaking her arm. "Sonny, wake up."

She barely opened her eyes, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"What?" she asked quietly, suddenly grasping her neck. I knew she'd have a crick in it.

I gingerly rested my hand behind her neck, giving some support as she pulled her body up.

"You fell asleep," I said, helping her to her feet.

"Oh, yeah," she said, finally waking up. She set the book on the night stand, and I turned out the lamp; only a soft glow from the blue night light shining.

"Um, I'd better get home," she said, trying to brush past me.

I followed her down the stairs, catching her before she could leave.

"Sonny, can I please talk to you?" I begged once again. I didn't like this whole begging thing.

"Chad, I asked you to leave me alone," she said. "Can't you do that?"

"That's the thing," I said edging closer to her, "I can't leave you alone."

"Why? You _hate_ me that much?" she asked. "You just have to torture me."

"I don't hate you. In fact, I really care about you." I blushed. I admit, I was jealous of Caleb. Why? I still don't know, maybe I just thought you could do better. But if you're happy, that's all I care about," I said sincerely.

"Is this just another one of your lines?" she asked, still not believing me.

"No it's not," I sighed. "As much as we fight, I miss that. I miss you," I confessed.

"You know what Chad, I miss you too. But I trusted you not to hurt me again- and you did. How can I believe it won't happen again?"

"I promise. Cross my heart," I said, motioning my hands to cross over my heart. I was trying to be charming.

Finally a warm smile cascaded across her face. "Alright, we can be- _friends,_ or whatever we were before. What were we anyway?" she asked.

"I ask myself that every day," I said, looking down at her. "I just know that I don't want you to **not** be around."

"Okay," she said, shaking my hand. "_Frenemies?_"

"That sounds about right," I said, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Bye Chad," she said, giving me her cute little wave as she walked out the door.

"Bye," I said, finally happy again.

It was clear that Sonny really liked this Caleb guy, so I'd just have to accept that and be supportive. But at that very moment, it finally hit me, and I realized why I was so jealous.

I wished that she was with me.


	12. Holding Back

A/N- Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. To make up for it here's an extra long chapter w/ some Channy in it :)

Also, I'm really sorry that I haven't responded to all of my reviews- I've had trouble keeping up with it lately. However, I totally appreciate you all.

Enjoy! ~Carrie

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Alright, so I finally realized that I was jealous of Sonny and Caleb, mostly because I wanted her to be with me.

However, I felt that I only had two choices.

**Choice number one:** Be supportive of Sonny because she's happy and at least still have her as a friend, or whatever she is… as long as she's in my life.

**Choice number two:** Show my jealousy; then Sonny would probably hate me and be out of my life.

So of course I went for the first one. Sure it wasn't much fun seeing her with Caleb. I used to look forward to lunch because it was my time to mess with Sonny, but now I dreaded it.

Luckily Caleb wouldn't be on _So Random_ much longer. Sure, he'd still be dating Sonny, but at least he wouldn't be at the studio all of the time. Then at work, I could have her to myself.

On the plus side, Sonny was coming to Chloe's play tomorrow night; and I know that she only had **one** ticket.

--

I went to the yogurt machine in desperate need of a pick me up. Things were pretty much back to normal; I just wish Sonny's relationship wasn't flaunted in front of my face. But she didn't know it bothered me, and I wouldn't ever tell her.

It's not like I love her or anything- I'll get over her _eventually._

As I stood in line, I felt a light poke in my back. I turned around annoyed, but softened once I realized it was Sonny.

"Hey Chad," she greeted sweetly. It was nice hearing her say my name with no haste in her voice.

"Hey," I replied smirking.

"Let me guess… chocolate?" she smiled, gesturing to the machine.

"How'd you know?"

"Well I remember when you stole my yogurt, that's what you got. You always get chocolate."

"Oh, so you pay attention to what I eat?" I teased cockily.

"Oh yeah almighty Chad, that's what I do," she answered sarcastically. "So you like chocolate fro-yo, but not candy?"

"I like chocolate, I just _prefer_ sour candy." It was obvious that she was just trying to find something to talk about, but at least we were speaking to each other.

"Oh, I guess to match your attitude," she spouted. Normally that would start an argument, but I knew she was just teasing. I was started to learn how to read her a little bit.

"Funny Monroe," I glared. I'm sure she knew I wasn't really mad.

"Well, I have to stop by tonight, so maybe I'll see you then."

"What are you stopping by for?" I asked. Not that I didn't want her to come by, but I was curious.

"I need to bring Chloe's chicken costume by. I got our wardrobe lady to make her one," she smiled her toothy grin.

She was so cute I almost couldn't stand it.

"Okay, well maybe I'll see you then," I replied coolly, rejoining Portlyn at the table.

--

"You two seem to be doing better," Portlyn spoke.

"Yeah, we're okay now," I said slurping a bit of my fro-yo.

"Did you tell her that you like her?"

"No, she has a boyfriend."

"So? She has a right to know."

"Well now is not the time. I finally got her to speak to me again; I don't want her to edge me out again."

"Well that makes sense," Portlyn agreed, dropping the subject. Now maybe she'd shut her mouth and eat her lobster.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Today was our final rehearsal for next week's show. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we would actually film it on Monday.

I was kind of nervous about kissing Caleb on television. Not that I didn't like the kiss, but I just wasn't used to stuff like that being publicized.

--

Rehearsals went great; we kissed a few times, and I finally was actually looking forward to the world seeing Caleb and I as a couple.

"So, do you want to hang out for a while?" Caleb asked, as we headed out of the studio that evening.

"Sure, maybe we can grab some dinner. Then I have to go drop off Chloe's costume to her."

"Okay cool, I told the guys I'd meet up with them later anyway," he smiled, opening the car door for me.

--

We went to this local Mexican restaurant called _Antonio's_; they have out-of-this-world salsa. Caleb liked it alright, but I thought it was great. Then again, it's one of my favorite local spots to hit. It's nothing fancy, but the food is good comfort.

Caleb and I talked a lot. I learned some little quirks about him. I like our relationship because we have fun together, and we totally like each other, but we can still have separate lives as well.

Once I had an ex-boyfriend in Wisconsin that was way too clingy, therefore I don't put up with that anymore. But Caleb was sweet, and very smart. I was a little sad that his time on _So Random_ was almost over, but I knew I'd still be seeing plenty of him.

--

Caleb drove me back to my car; still in the studio parking lot.

"So you're going out with the guys tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jacob is having a few of us over; we'll probably play _Guitar Hero_ or something." I couldn't help but laugh; Caleb was so cool, but sometimes he could be so lame.

"Well thanks, for dinner," I said, embracing him in a hug.

"You're welcome," he said shyly. "Um, Sonny, I really like you. And if you're not ready to kiss me tonight, I understand. But I'd like too," he admitted, blushing.

I leaned over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I'd be lying if I said there weren't any sparks there. "See you later Caleb," I said softly, exiting his car and returning to mine.

"I'll call you!" I heard him say happily. He waited until my car started and drove off.

I smiled the whole way over to the Cooper residence.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

The doorbell rang, and I was hoping that it was Sonny. But I couldn't seem too eager, so I let my mom answer the door. I felt kind of pathetic as I sat on the couch in the living room waiting a proper amount of time before 'realizing' she was here. I was feeling less and less like _Chad Dylan Cooper._

I quietly pretended to watch tv as I slyly eavesdropped.

"Hi Sonny," my mother greeted her with a hug. Well that's kind of weird; my mom has never greeted any of my other girlfriends with a hug… not that Sonny was my girlfriend. I just hope my family doesn't get to attached to her.

"Sonny!" Chloe cheered running over to engulf Sonny in a hug. Sonny scooped her up and carried her over to one of the kitchen barstools, sitting her down. She took a backpack off of her back and pulled something out of it.

"I brought something for you," she said, holding up something bright and yellow. "Here's your chicken costume," she smiled, holding it over to Chloe. "Just like Nico and Grady's."

"Thanks Sonny, I love it!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck.

"You're welcome," Sonny replied, returning the hug.

"That was so thoughtful of you Sonny," my mother responded. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

In one way I wanted her to say yes, but then again no might be better. I wanted to see her, but I just didn't want any of my feelings accidentally leaking to her.

"Oh, I don't think Chad would be very happy if I stayed," she declined. "But thank you for the offer."

I couldn't believe Sonny thought I didn't want her here. _Okay_, so I could believe it.

"Well Chad's in the living room, why don't you just go ask him?" I heard mom say.

Alright Chad, preparation time. _**Just be cool.**_

I could hear Sonny's heels clicking on the wooden floor. I acted like I was so in to some stupid show on the history channel that I didn't notice her presence.

"Hey Chad," she greeted sweetly.

"Hey," I deadpanned. Had to act like I didn't care- _right?_

She took a spot next to me on the couch. "So, um, your mom invited me to dinner. Would you care if I stayed?"

I looked in to her big brown eyes, trying not to melt. "I don't care."

"Do you mean you don't care if I stay?"

"Whatever you want," I waved my hand, flipping through the channels.

"Well if you don't want me here I'll leave," she said, genuinely looking a little hurt.

"You can stay," I said, giving her a simple smile.

I wanted to ask about her and Caleb and why she wasn't with him on a Friday night, but I didn't want to seem jealous. Even though I clearly was.

--

"So Chloe, are you excited about your play?" Sonny asked anxiously. Even she was excited about it. Her cuteness just made it harder to push her away.

"So excited! I'm so glad that you and Chaddy will be there." I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"So Sonny, anything new on the set of _So Random_? My dad asked.

"Oh yeah, we're filming a new episode on Monday," she droned on about that Bachelor sketch. I kind of caught bits and pieces, but I tuned in when I heard her say, "I'm still really embarrassed that I have to kiss Caleb on national tv."

"Who's Caleb?" Chloe asked.

"That's her boyfriend," I groaned, rolling my eyes. I tried to hold it back, but just couldn't. Hopefully Sonny didn't notice.

"But I want _Chaddy_ to be your boyfriend!" Chloe whined.

I nearly choked on my salmon.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but we're just friends," Sonny smiled. Well, at least she said **friends.**

"Okay," Chloe pouted, but quickly got over it and continued rambling on about her play.

_**Kids say the darndest things.**_

"So that kiss was just a sketch?" I whispered to Sonny, trying to keep everyone else from hearing.

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly, her face brightening pink.

Okay, well that makes me feel a _little_ bit better.

--

I retreated to my room after I finished eating. It was just too awkward after Chloe's remark.

I decided it was time to update my blog.

_CDC here- what it do?_

_Hey fans, I just wanted to apologize about my last temporary blog. Sonny and I are okay again; I just had a really bad day. I was a jerk to her._

_Anyway, don't forget, there's a new episode of Mackenzie Falls, next Wednesday, so be sure to watch._

_Today we filmed our Thanksgiving episode; it's a real tear jerker. _

_Thanks for your support, Chad_

So it was a boring blog, but it sufficed. I was about to post when I heard a gentle tap on my doorframe. I looked up and my eyes met with Sonny's.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Sorry about Chloe's outburst at dinner. She's just crazy about you."

"Oh that's okay," Sonny smiled. She walked over to me and leaned over me like she had several nights ago.

"Updating the blog _again?_" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Anything juicy?"

"No."

"You didn't bash me again, did _you?_" I could feel her breath on me.

"No, Sonny, I told you I wouldn't again. It was stupid of me in the first place."

"I know; it was stupid. But that's okay," she said, playfully ruffling my hair.

I leaned back a bit, meeting her gaze upside down. "You did not just mess up _Chad Dylan Cooper's_ hair," I said, attempting to smooth it down.

"Well maybe I did, what are _you_ gonna do about it?" she teased.

"This!" I said, tugging her hair band out of her long, perky ponytail. Her hair cascaded down in a messy waterfall. But it was still pretty.

"_Chad!_" she whined, attempting to take it out of my hand.

I continued sitting in my computer chair, hiding it in one hand, then the other, and behind my back. She grabbed my hand and tried to pry it open. I loved teasing her; at least this way I got a little contact.

She finally pulled my fist apart only to realize that her hair band was not in it.

"C'mon!" she begged. "Please Chad! My hair is a mess!" she said, covering her head with her hands.

"It's not _that_ bad," I taunted. "Do you _really_ want this back?" I asked, waving the hair band in her face.

"Yes I do!"

"Really Sonny, _really?_"

She reached her hand out, but poor clumsy Sonny lost her balance, tripped over the wheel of my computer chair, and landed smack dab in my lap. Not that I minded.

I could feel my face blushing. "Ha!" she exclaimed, facing me and taking the hair band from my hand.

I could feel my face getting redder, but she seemed unfazed. She pulled her hair back up in a high ponytail. "Ah, Much better!" she breathed, still not noticing that she was sitting on me.

I couldn't help it; I couldn't just sit there." I brushed away a strand of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. "You missed a piece."

She stared in to my eyes for just a moment, but I felt something in that gaze. Now Sonny was blushing too, finally realizing that she was still on me.

"Ohmigosh Chad, I'm so sorry," she said, suddenly rising off of me. But oh how I wanted her to stay there.

"So can I write something in your blog again?" she asked, changing the subject.

"_Again?_ Don't you have your own blog?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want to write something in your's."

"I guess Monroe," I said coolly.

I faced the computer screen as she leaned over me, typing. I could smell her sweet perfume. Not sure what it was, but I liked it.

_Hey everyone, Sonny here again. I just want to clear the air and say that everything is cool between CDC and me. Maybe even better than before. Just had to say that._

_Love , Sonny Monroe_

_P.S. Chad's really not __that __bad of a guy, once you give him a chance. Oh and __**So Random**__ rocks!_

"Oh I'm not that bad, huh?" I joked playfully.

"Yeah, not _that_ bad."

"So I'm kind of bad?" I smirked.

"Yeah you _are_," she winked, ruffling my hair one more time. "Well it's getting kind of late, so I'd better go."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the play?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely," she smiled. For a second there I thought that just maybe she was flirting. But she couldn't be, she has a boyfriend.

--

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, bye Chloe!" Sonny shouted before heading out the door. My parents hollered bye to her, but Chloe was already upstairs asleep.

"Bye Chad," she said hastily as always, but then gave me a little smile before walking out the door.

I returned it with a wink and closed the door. I put my back against it and slid all the way to the floor.

What was I to do?

I just need to get over her. If _only_ I could find a way…


	13. Just Hold On

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. Well I decided to add two chapters tonight. Both are kind of fillers,especially this one, but I hope you enjoy them :) Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, The Jonas Brothers, Transformers, or Shia LaBeouf.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

"You alright honey?" My mom asked, noticing me slumping at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get over her," I replied, and began back up the stairs to my room.

"Chad," my mom called," I wish there was a way I could help, but don't give up yet. If you two are supposed to be together, it will happen," she smiled. "Just be patient."

"Thanks, mom," I smiled, before continuing upstairs.

"Or, to put it in more simplistic terms, just listen to those three brothers," she added. I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked, clearly confused.

"You know, the three brothers that sing and have that new tv show?"

"Are you talking about the _Jonas Brothers_?"

"Yeah that's it, the _Jonas Brothers_. Listen to them; just **hold on**."

I couldn't help it, a smirk escaped my face. It's always funny when my mother attempts to relate to me as a teenager.

Maybe for once I would actually take her advice. I mean, who am I anyway? _Chad Dylan Cooper._ And I _always_ get what I want. And this time, I want Sonny.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Saturday afternoon Caleb picked me up and took me to lunch; he said he had a surprise for me.

He took us to a nearby park, where he set up a picnic. He had brought all different kinds of sandwich meats, breads, and condiments, and piled them in a picnic basket. He had also packed some chocolate chip cookies that he claimed to have made himself.

We ate our lunch, making small talk as we did so. It was so nice and peaceful in the park.

"Um, Sonny, I need to talk to you," he spoke up after finishing his meal.

_Uh-oh_, this is usually a bad thing. Surely he didn't bring me to such a serene place, feed me, then decide to come out with the 'we need to break-up' speech.

"Okay," I said quietly, setting down my sandwich. Suddenly I was not in the mood to eat.

He took my hand in his, and I instantly became more nervous.

"Sonny, I really like you, and actually I want to tell you something."

I nodded.

"I know we haven't been dating long but, I think I love you."

Okay, that totally threw me off. I like Caleb _a lot_, but I don't love him- or at least not **yet.** It's too early.

"Um…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know, you probably don't feel the same, and that's okay; it's probably too fast, but I just felt I needed to say it."

"Look Caleb, I really like you, but you're right, that is too fast for me. Do you think we can slow down a bit?"

"Sure," he smiled, inching toward me and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

Suddenly I saw camera flashes and we were being bombarded by paparazzi. So much for a peaceful date.

Caleb grabbed my hand, leaving behind our food, and we ran back to his car, leaving the leeches in the dust.

After a quiet ride, Caleb dropped me off at my house.

"I'm sorry," he said, unable to look up at me.

"For what?" I asked. It's not like it was his fault the press showed up.

"For saying I love you so soon."

I felt bad, but I just couldn't say it back. Things were moving a little too quickly, and I didn't want to get hurt.

"Caleb, who's to say I won't ever feel the same? But right now, I don't want to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt you Sonny," he smirked, placing another kiss on my cheek. "Have fun at the play tonight, and I'll see you on Monday at work."

"Okay," I smiled, relieved that things weren't awkward.

--

I went over to the Cooper's house around 6:00. Chloe's play was at 7, so I was going to ride over with Chad's parents.

I rang the doorbell, expecting Mr. or Mrs. Cooper to answer, but instead I got Chad.

"Hey," he greeted casually. "Come in."

I noticed he was sitting around snacking on some chips. "You want any?" he offered, holding the bag out to me.

"No thanks," I said quietly. Today had been a really weird day. I hadn't had much time to reflect on the whole Caleb situation, but things just felt weird.

I guess I make it obvious, because soon after Chad asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," I replied quickly, sitting next to him at the counter.

"Yeah right," he answered. "I know people too Monroe and I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Geez Chad, since when are you suddenly interested in my feelings?"

"Okay fine. Just trying to be nice," he said, and continued smacking his food.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, just trying to add to my awesomeness."

"What?"

"Well, I already have the looks, brains, and charm, so I thought, why not try to be a little nice too? Then I'll be even more irresistible than I already am."

"Oh Chad, you really need to get over yourself."

"No, you do. Now what's up? I can tell you want to talk about something."

"No I don't."

"C'mon, I'm bored. I could use some entertainment until we leave."

"Well, okay, I guess. It's just today has been really strange. Caleb took me to lunch and then he told me he loves me."

Chad nearly choked on his chips. "You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just- wow. Didn't see that coming."

"I know, me either."

"So, sounds like he's crazy about you, so what's the problem?" I noticed Chad's sparkly eye began to fade.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him back?"

" at least, not yet. It's too soon; we haven't been together but for a few weeks."

"Yeah, that is pretty sudden." I noticed Chad began to get uncomfortable, so I tried to change the subject.

"Can we watch a little tv before we go?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, following me over to the couch. We began watching _Tween Weekly TV_.

Suddenly I saw the annoying face of Santiago Geraldo.

"Good afternoon, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_, and here are the daily top five stories…"

"Do you know _Tawni Hart?_ Well apparently, everyone does. According to our weekly poll, she won as your choice of 'Prettiest Actress' of the week."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even though Tawni and I had become great friends, this would just be more ammo for her ego.

I don't remember what some of the other top news was, until they counted down to story number two.

"Oh, and we believe to have something new on America's most hated puppy shover, _Chad Dylan Cooper."_

Chad froze in anticipation, and we both stared at the tv.

"Rumor is that he and co-star Portlyn are now dating… go to our website and voice your opinion. Do you think they're together?"

"Oh God, I would never date Portlyn!" Chad huffed. "She's like a sister to me."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit; that is until I saw the top story.

"Last but definitely not least, we have some news on Little Miss Sunshine, _Sonny Monroe_." Suddenly there was footage of me and Caleb at the park; they even showed us kissing. My face was flushing and I held it in my hands. "Apparently, she's been dating guest co-star _Caleb Carpenter_, who has just signed on to be in the next _Transformers_ movie alongside _Shia LaBeouf_."

"And that's the news for today. I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

Chad flipped the tv off. "Ugh, I can't believe they said that Portlyn and I are dating."

"Well at least they didn't get you on tape on a date."

"True. Sorry about that."

We both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well I guess we'd better get going to the play," he said, grabbing his car keys.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, noting that I was supposed to ride with them.

"Oh they ended up having to take Chloe early. You can ride with me."

I gave him an uneasy glare.

"It's alright Sonny, I don't bite," he winked, and I joined him in his car.


	14. Chickens & Sundaes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Chad and I entered the auditorium of Chloe's school, searching for his parents. Since I'm fairly short, I had trouble seeing over the heads of everyone else. Chad being tall, was able to spot his parents. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

I noticed that when he took my hand, I felt a jolt of something- maybe _electricity_. This was odd, especially since it was just coming from Chad.

I mean, he's admitted that he thinks I have pretty hair, and I like his sparkly eye, but I just recently even considered Chad somewhat of a friend.

The worst part of it is that his touch sent more power through me than Caleb's ever did. I should just shrug it off. What a confusing day.

--

I took a seat on the end next to Chad and waved a quick hello to his parents before the music started for the play.

All of these kindergarteners showed up on stage- they all looked adorable! They were all dressed up as barnyard animals. There was a cow, horse, duck, dog, pig, goat, and countless other animals.

I may be biased, but I have to say that Chloe was the absolute cutest- smiling proudly in her bright yellow chicken costume.

First the song 'Old McDonald' blasted through the room. Each time an animal was mentioned, that child would make the correct sound. When the chicken came up, Chloe flapped her wings and clucked loudly.

Each of the kids had funny, simple little lines; I had such a great time. It came time for Chloe to say her lines. She proudly stood at center stage and recited her line.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" she giggled.

"I don't know, why?" Old McDonald asked.

"To um, um…"

Oh no, she forgot her line! Luckily I had practiced with her so I knew what she was supposed to say. She stood there looking sad. When she looked over at me, I mouthed her line to her, and finally her smile returned.

"To go find a turkey for dinner!" she beamed. I gave her two thumbs up, not realizing that Chad had been watching me.

I felt a little nudge from him. "Thanks," he smiled genuinely.

"No problem," I smiled back. For some reason I found myself blushing.

--

After the play, we all went out for ice cream at this really authentic diner. I always have fun around Chad's family, and he doesn't seem to be so cocky around them.

"Thank you Sonny for helping me," Chloe said sweetly, before making a mess with her giant sundae.

"You're very welcome," I replied, tapping her little nose and causing her to scrunch it. She looked a lot like Chad when she did that. It was cute.

Chad's parents and soon said their goodbyes. They had to leave early to go to some banquet, so then it was just the three of us. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I twisted around and there was Caleb.

"Oh hey," I said, surprised.

"How was the play?" he asked.

"Oh it was great! Little Chloe Belle here was an amazing chicken," I praised.

"Yeah she was," Chad added. "And that little boy who played the cow, he was _udderly_ funny!' Chad laughed at his own lame joke. I joined in; it was lame, but funny to hear him say it.

"Oh yeah, then there was the duck- he was too cute!" I added. We went on for a minute or so, before I had forgotten that Caleb was there.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Nah, I can only stay for a few minutes, but just thought I'd come say hi to my girlfriend," he winked.

"Sonny," I need to go potty," Chloe whined.

"Okay c'mon," I said, taking her hand. "I'll be back in a minute," I said to Caleb.

"Be nice," I silently mouthed to Chad before getting up.

I was a little nervous about leaving him there with Chad. Hopefully Chad would behave.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

"So um, you and Sonny seem pretty close," Caleb said, taking Sonny's seat.

"Uh, not really dude, we're just kind of friends."

"Oh okay good, because I really like her." I just nodded, what did he expect me to say to that?

"I just kind of feel like sometimes maybe she doesn't feel the same, you know?"

Okay, awkward. The guy who is dating the girl that I like, wants advice from me? He seems kind of pathetic though, so maybe I should be nice.

"Maybe you're just moving too fast for Sonny," I said, shoving another scoop of ice cream in my mouth.

"Yeah, that's probably just it. I mean, that's what she told me, but just thought maybe it was something else. Guess I'm being paranoid. Thanks man," he smiled, now standing back up.

I was trying to be nice, but I also did want him to slow down with Sonny… actually more like **halt**, or **stop**- _altogether._

A moment later, Sonny and Chloe rejoined us. _**Good; **__**no more awkward guy talk.**_

"Well Sonny, I've got to go, I just wanted to wait and say bye. Guess I'll see you Monday," Caleb stated.

I tightly gripped my spoon as I saw him kiss her on the cheek before sauntering out of the diner.

"You were nice, right?" Sonny asked, after he left.

"Actually I was. Don't know why… he seems kind of desperate." Oops, that slipped out. Now Sonny's probably going to be so mad at me.

"He's not desperate!" Sonny argued, "He's sweet. He's just a little _too_ romantic."

I noticed that she was now barely eating her ice cream. I felt a little guilty.

"Just kidding, he's not desperate; I just mean… oh I don't know nevermind."

"_What?" _

"I guess maybe he really thinks he loves you."

"Maybe."

"Sonny, was that your boyfriend?" Chloe spoke up, as Sonny attempted to wipe some of the hot fudge off her face with a napkin.

"Yeah it was," she smiled.

"He's cute," Chloe responded.

What is my little sister doing? I thought she wanted Sonny to date _me?_

"But he's not as cute as Chad," Chloe teased, as she continued digging in to her dessert.

I felt a gaze on me and realized that Sonny was staring at me. I looked up at her through my golden bangs, wondering what she was thinking.

"I know," Sonny said softly, and began eating some more of her sundae.

I felt my face blush. Did Sonny just admit that I'm cuter than her boyfriend? Is she flirting with me?

"But sometimes it's not all about looks," she giggled, staring in to my sparkly eyes. Or eye, as she says. And just at that moment, I felt like I was going to melt; just like my ice cream.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hastily, now regaining composure.

"C'mon Chad, we all know you're pretty to look at, and smart, and clever- I'll give you _that._ But your attitude is just bad."

"I thought you liked bad boys," I taunted.

"Sometimes, but only when those bad boys can have a sweet side too."

"Well I have my moments," I pointed out.

"True. And I admit that when you are having one of your 'moments,' you're one of the sweetest guys I know, but when you're not, well then you can be such a _jerk._"

"Ouch Sonny, that really hurts," I feigned pain by holding my hand over my heart.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just finish your sundae Chad." I noticed that she was hiding a small smile on her face. And so was I.


	15. Second Choice

A/N- Okay, sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had planned on doing so earlier, but I kept rewriting this chapter. I just was so indecisive about what to do with Caleb. Everything I thought of seemed too dramatic for this story, which I'd like to keep somewhat light & fluffy. I hope this suffices :) I should be updating this more frequently now that I got past this road block. Please R&R!

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I drove Sonny home after we polished off our sundaes. Chloe fell asleep in the back seat, so we were trying not to be too noisy.

"Sorry that Caleb showed up," Sonny spouted out of nowhere.

"It's cool, why would I care?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I don't know, I just thought maybe it was a little awkward."

"Why would it be? He seems like a nice guy," I confessed. Sure, I wanted to punch him in the face because he kept me from being with Sonny, but he really did seem nice.

"Oh yeah, he really is," she replied dreamily. "But, you can also be a nice guy too- when you _want_ to be."

"Maybe, but don't go telling anyone else that, I have a reputation to uphold," I smirked, as I pulled up to her apartment.

I glanced over at Sonny as she looked up at me. Our eyes connected for a moment and I really wanted to just grab her and kiss her right then and there, but I knew better.

"Thanks Chad, I had fun tonight with your family- and _you_. I'm glad that you approve of Caleb because no one else seems to." She looked down for a second seeming mildly upset.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tawni won't listen because she just keeps insisting that I should be with you… and Nico, Grady, and Zora are too immature…"

"Wait, did you just say that Tawni thinks you should be with _me?_" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess she's kind of like Selena, except not a wizard," she joked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had a great night."

She leaned over to say goodbye to Chloe, but realized that she was still sound asleep.

"Goodnight," she whispered to me, before heading in to her house.

I sighed contently and then headed home.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

Monday morning I waltzed in to the studio, grabbing a soda first thing. I was in desperate need of caffeine.

We were filming a portion of the sketch at 9:00 AM, so I anxiously waited for Caleb to come knocking on my dressing room door.

Usually all of our show is live, including our 'kiss,' but there was some little intro thing that Zora was going to have to record since she's going to be on vacation soon.

Our live show wouldn't go on until Thursday night, so we most likely would be rehearsing the rest of the day…

As if on cue, there was a light rapping on my door. I opened it to find my boyfriend standing there, holding a bouquet of Gerber daisies.

"Hey beautiful," he said, leaning in to embrace me.

"Hey," I greeted, returning the hug. "Thanks for the flowers Caleb, they're beautiful."

I searched the room for a vase, finally finding the old one that James' flowers had come in before. I hated to use it, but couldn't find anything else. I put some water in the vase and carefully slipped the flowers in, wondering what the special occasion was.

"Hi Tawni," Caleb greeted with a friendly wave.

"Hey," she mumbled. I gave her a 'please-do-not-be-rude-to-my-boyfriend-just-because-you-don't-approve' look and she finally smiled.

"Um, Sonny, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Well, we need to start rehearsals, so can it wait?"

"Not really," he responded, dragging me out in to the hall.

I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't ever tell with Caleb. Those sounded like infamous break up words, but the last time Caleb said that to me, he told me he loved me.

I looked up at his face, which had a huge smile plastered on it. "I just got the most unbelievable news!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly I didn't feel so worried anymore. "Really? What is it?"

"I just got cast on a new TV drama!"

"Really? That's awesome!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Then I noticed his face drop. "What is it?" I asked, staring in to his blazing green eyes.

"Well the thing is, it films in New York, so I'll be moving there."

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. "So um, when do you leave?"

"Wednesday morning. I'm sorry Sonny, I won't be here for the sketch." I solemnly broke loose from my grasp on him.

"So how come you have to leave so soon?"

"Well apparently they offered the part to some other guy, but he backed out at the last minute for a movie deal. Guess I was second choice, but that's fine by me. Anyway, we start filming next week."

I felt his warm arms wrap around me, and I held my face in his chest, taking it in.

"Well good luck with your career," I sighed, once again breaking away from him. I was trying to hold back tears. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Sonny, you seem sad. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am, but I'll miss you."

"Caleb, we need to get going and do some last minute shopping," a girl's voice said as she turned the corner.

I gave her a once over. "Who's this?" I asked Caleb.

"I am Natasha, his girlfriend. I'm so glad that Caleb will be back in New York with me now. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sonny," I smiled. I didn't say girlfriend; obviously Caleb is a two-timing slime ball.

"Oh, so you're his little friend Sonny. I'm sorry about the tabloids making up all of that stuff about you two being together. They really did a good job photoshopping your pictures together. Well, I'll be in the car honey," she directed to Caleb. "Nice to meet you Sonny." Poor girl- she was so oblivious.

Caleb began to follow after her, attempting to escape a confrontation, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"So, you want to explain that to me?" I asked hastily.

"Um, not really…"

"So, you have _another_ girlfriend? You're lucky I didn't rat you out."

"I know Sonny. Look, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah _right._ So I guess all of that love stuff was just nonsense?"

"Um," he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Well I'm glad actually."

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I felt guilty for not loving you back, but now I'm relieved. But that's no excuse for your two-timing behavior."

Deep down, I _was_ hurting; I really thought Caleb was a good guy. But I knew I had to put up a front.

"I know."

"Then why did you pretend to like me so much?"

"Publicity. I thought having a fake romance with a rising star and getting a guest spot on a popular tv show would boost me up, and well, I guess it worked," he smirked cockily.

"So you just used me. Why did you choose me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're just so innocent and naive Sonny, so easy to manipulate."

"You are _such_ a slime ball! You're even worse than _Chad Dylan Cooper!_" He gave me a hardened glare; he knew that was meant as an insult coming from me.

"So I guess this means we're over?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, we are _SO_ over!" I spat, returning to my dressing room and slamming the door.

--

"Why so down Sonny?" Nico asked, smearing his meatball sauce all over his lips.

"Yeah, it's Meatball Monday!" Grady happily recited, shoving a bite in his mouth.

"It's nothing," I responded, slowly picking at my meatball sub.

"Caleb's a jerk," Tawni muttered.

"Okay, I think something's going on here," Grady ventured.

"You think so _genius?_" Zora snapped sarcastically, smacking Grady on the head. "What did Caleb do?"

"Well he's moving to New York to star in a new show-"

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny," Grady interrupted.

"No, I'm glad he's moving. Apparently his _other_ girlfriend lives there. I found out he was just dating me for publicity. Guess I was _his_ second choice," I said, once again struggling to hold back tears.

"That's rough," Nico added.

"I knew I got an evil vibe from him," Zora admitted.

"Well I'm sorry Sonny, but look at it this way, now you can focus on someone _else_," Tawni said.

"What?" I asked, dubiously.

"_Pfft,_ but I don't like anyone else Tawni."

"Yeah _right_," Zora spoke up.

"It's so obvious Sonny," Nico sputtered.

"Yeah, even I notice it" Grady agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We all know you're crazy about Chip Drama Pants over there," Nico said, enunciating the 'P' at the end of Chip, and gesturing his head in the direction of Chad.

"I don't like _Chad_," my voiced squeaked. They all glared knowingly at me.

"Oh Sonny, you're so in denial," Tawni said, patting me on the back.

I groaned and reluctantly ate my sandwich.

Even if I did like Chad in that way- _which I don't_, I know he wouldn't feel the same about me.


	16. Meatballs & Tears

**CHAD'S POV**

"Psst," I heard in my ear at the lunch table. I glanced to my left, where Portlyn was trying to gain my attention.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Guess what I just heard?" she whispered.

"What?" I asked as if I care, then gave Portlyn a glare.

"Fine, nevermind, but you'd probably like to know," she sang.

"Huh? Ugh, just tell me."

"Caleb and Sonny are over."

"What? How do you know?"

"I have connections," she smiled smugly. Secretly, Tawni had pulled her aside before lunch and informed her of the news. They had to be quick though in an effort to keep others from realizing that they were in cahoots to get Sonny and Chad together, so she didn't get any details.

"Well, what happened?" I asked. Sonny and Caleb seemed to really like each other.

"I don't know the details, but maybe you should go ask her."

"Nah, she's over there with all of her friends."

"Not anymore," she gestured as the rest of the _Randoms_ headed back to the prop house.

"What do I say?"

"Aw, are you nervous? Really Chad, you are so different around her. Just go talk to her, but pretend like you don't know the news- she might get embarrassed. Let her tell you."

I finally decided to man up. I straightened my jacket and tie, and then sauntered my way over to Sonny. After all, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ never got nervous… _right?_

"Hey Monroe," I greeted casually, taking the empty chair beside her.

"Hey Chad," she mumbled, picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, flashing me a fake smile. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you love 'Meatball Monday', and you've barely touched your food," I pointed out. Then I took her fork and stabbed a meatball and shoved it in my mouth. "Mmmm, this is good," I praised. "You really should eat it."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes, but the sadness in them was obvious.

"C'mon Sonny, you can tell me," I attempted to persuade her.

"Oh I'm just kind of upset. All of my friends were right; Caleb is a jerk."

"Did you break up?" I asked, maybe a little too eagerly, causing Sonny to look at me quizzically. "I mean, what happened?"

"Well Caleb came by the set this morning with what he called 'great news'. Apparently he got cast for some new drama show that's filming in New York."

"Oh, well I understand you don't want him to leave, but why does that make him a jerk?"

"Well then I found out that his other girlfriend lives there. Oh, and I even got to meet her!" she feigned excitement.

"Well I thought he said he loved you and all that. I mean he even asked me for advice."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I told him to take things slow because I knew you were uncomfortable with his speediness."

"Well thanks Chad, that was sweet. Well he admitted to using me for publicity."

"Really? That's so wrong."

"Chad, _you_ used me for publicity, _remember?_" she groaned.

"True, but I was already famous, so it doesn't count." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Besides, I didn't pretend to _like_ you like he did."

"Actually, you did Chad. Well not in the same sense, but you know what I mean."

"Maybe I wasn't pretending," I smirked.

"Well, I'm over that now," she said, ignoring my comment and sliding her plate away.

"Are you Sonny, are you _really?_"

"Chad, if you use that line one more time, I _swear _you will regret it."

"Really Sonny, will I _really?_"

"Alright, can't say I didn't warn you," she said getting up to throw her plate of food away.

"Yeah right," I stifled a laugh. "I'm so scared," I said waving my hands around.

"Thanks Chad for the talk," she smiled, "Guess I'll see you tonight?"

"What's tonight?" I asked, not quite remembering.

"I'm babysitting Chloe, remember? You have some meeting and your parents have a gala thing. Jeez Chad, I think I know your parents more than you."

"I know, it's a little freaky," I admitted.

"I know- it freaks you out. That just makes it more fun," she said, edging closer to me.

"What are you doing Monroe?" I asked backing away, worried.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if I could give you a hug, for being so sweet and all... I am a hugger!"

I stood there unsure of what to do. Of course I'd like to hug her, but I couldn't make that obvious. Before I had a chance to think, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I slowly molded my arms around her waist. It was nice.

Suddenly I felt a warm sensation that sent a shock down my spine. At first I thought it was from her touch. "Thanks Chad," she repeated, now giving me the 'friendly pat' on the back. I felt something warm squishing against my back.

I quickly pulled away, realizing what she had done.

"Please don't tell that was-"

"A meatball?" she interrupted. "It was," she smiled that toothy trademark of hers. "I did warn you," she said, skipping out of the cafeteria.

Well I guess that's what I get for underestimating her vengeance.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

On my way home from work I kept zoning out. I kept thinking about Caleb. I just couldn't believe things were over so quickly. I didn't love him, but I truly thought he was a nice guy and cared about him.

I felt weak and humiliated. Betrayed and manipulated; and I tried my best to suppress any tears.

My mom was not home to talk with, so I raced upstairs and threw myself down on my bed. I wanted to relax for a couple of hours before going to babysit Chloe. I loved spending time with her, but today just had not been a good day.

I messed up rehearsals and sadly the highlight of it was smashing that meatball down Chad's shirt. I chuckled lightly at the thought, but then that slowly turned in to crying.

I thought I had dated jerks in the past, but Caleb turned out to be even worse than James.

Zora was right- he is **evil.**

Salty tears fell down my face, and eventually it became sobbing. Never had a guy hurt and insulted me so much.

This went on for a while. I had resisted crying all day, so it just all fell upon me at once. I was trying to let all of that bottled disappointment out before babysitting.

Some time later, I looked at the clock and realized that I didn't have much time before I had to leave. Maybe watching Chloe would keep me busy. If I stayed busy, then I wouldn't think about it so much.

I wanted to be comfortable, so I threw on a gray hoodie and comfortable black leggings. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and tried to cover my complexion up with some light powder and blush. My eyes were slightly puffy, but the silver eye shadow and mascara helped disguise it somewhat.

--

I dragged myself out of the car after reaching the Cooper's house once again. I had really been spending a lot of time here lately. I rang the doorbell, and was greeted by the stunning _Chad Dylan Cooper_ himself, all dressed up. And here I was in lounging clothes.

"Well I see you dressed up," he chuckled, letting me in the door.

All I could do was force a faint smile.


	17. Friend for the Night

A/N- Another update; that's pretty quick for me. I'll be gone Thursday-Sunday, so I wanted to whip another one out. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Previously:**_ I dragged myself out of the car after reaching the Cooper's house once again. I had really been spending a lot of time here lately. I rang the doorbell, and was greeted by the stunning __Chad Dylan Cooper__ himself, all dressed up. And here I was in lounging clothes._

"_Well I see you dressed up," he chuckled, letting me in the door._

_All I could do was force a faint smile._

_--  
_

**SONNY'S POV**

"You alright?" Chad asked, obviously noticing my sullen appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

Chad moved out of the way, allowing me entrance in to his house.

"Well my parents already left. I have to go to a cast meeting, but I shouldn't be gone but maybe a few hours. Chloe's bed time is-"

"9:00," I interrupted.

"Yeah," he smiled, placing his hand on the door. "Welcome yourself to anything and I'll see ya later."

--

"Chloe? Where _are_ you?" I called around the house. No answer.

She had to be around here somewhere, Chad had _just_ left.

I glanced out the back door and noticed her playing in her sand box in the back yard.

"Hey Chloe Belle," I greeted, swooping down and giving her a hug.

"Hi Sonny," she smiled unenthusiastically, and continued playing with the sand pail, her eyes focused on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This little girl always seemed so joyful… kind of like me. Well, until recently that is.

"I just wish that you and Chaddy were together," she replied.

"Well, we're kinda friends now, that's a step forward for us," I admitted.

"Yeah, that's true," her smiled brightened a bit. "Do you ever think you will be his girlfriend?"

I truly didn't know what to say. I've barely ever thought about Chad and I dating. Maybe it's because he was always annoying me… well _most_ of the time. I mean, he was definitely cute- beyond cute, but we were just... complicated.

"Um, well, you never know," I said, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Okay," she said, embracing me with a sandy hug.

Guess that sufficed for now.

--

I ordered a pizza for Chloe and I to share and we stuffed our faces full of it. I needed some comfort food- anything with lots of melted cheese. Luckily Chloe was keeping me occupied; otherwise I was liable to burst in to tears at any given moment. I still can't believe what a jerk Caleb was.

He had changed me, unfortunately for the worse. I no longer felt like an exploding ball of sunshine, I had dissipated in to some emotional train wreck.

Chloe and I watched some tv and played Candy Land for a while, but around 8:30 she began yawning.

"Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded sleepily.

"Alright, time for bed," I said, carrying the exhausted five-year-old upstairs and tucked her in to bed. She must have been really tired because she conked out before I even got to start a story.

--

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, searching for something happy on television. I needed to kill some time before Chad got home.

Finally I found reruns of _So Random_, so I giggled contently through several sketches.

That's when it hit me. The sketch! I still had to kiss stupid Caleb. Well no _way_ was I doing that. I'd just have to explain myself to Marshall and plead that he not make me kiss some idiot that tried to take advantage of me. Maybe Tawni could take my place!

Slowly, tears trickled down my face again. I had done so well up until this point. I wasn't crying because I missed Caleb, but I felt like a fool. Our whole relationship was a lie.

I wiped the tears on the sleeve of my sweatshirt, knowing good and well that I shouldn't cry, but I couldn't control it. I didn't want to be so dramatic anymore- drama is not my thing! If it was, I'd be on _Mackenzie Falls_. I just wanted to be happy again.

--

As I sniffled through the kitchen I searched desperately for some chocolate; hoping to suppress my emotions with a guilty pleasure. I knew Chad probably had a stash of sour candy somewhere since it is _his _favorite, but that wouldn't work for me.

I scoured the cabinets for cookies, candy, anything. Suddenly I opened the freezer, finding a pint of chocolate ice cream. _Bingo!_

I sulked back over to the couch and began eating the ice cream. The creamy goodness really helped calm me down.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I walked in from an uber long meeting, only to find Sonny sound asleep on the couch, with a tub of chocolate ice cream in her lap. I take that back… an empty, melted tub of ice cream.

I walked over to her and gently pulled the tub away. Sonny stirred, and then slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus. She looked up at me, then at her sticky hands.

"Oh my gosh Chad, I'm so sorry," she said, quickly getting up and taking the tub from me to throw in the trash. Then she went over to the sink and washed her hands, trying to get the sticky chocolate off.

"I'm so embarrassed," she said softly, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Slow down," I said, blocking it. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," she mumbled.

"Are you Sonny, are you really?" I teased, waited for an annoyed look from her.

She just kept staring at the ground, sniffling a bit. I couldn't see her eyes through her long bangs.

Finally I took my hand and tilted her face up to mine. She looked miserable, puffy eyes, and watery.

"Have you been crying?"

"_Psh_- no," she said, trying to make her way past me again. She finally gave up, realizing that I wasn't going to budge. "Yeah, I've been crying," she admitted and reluctantly sunk back on to the couch.

"Because of the whole Caleb thing?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. I hated to see her like this.

"Uh huh."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Well, I don't know. I just feel like I haven't been myself today, being so distraught over some _stupid_ guy."

"I'm sorry he put you through all this," I said sincerely. Man I'm turning in to a sap.

"You know what, that's okay. Maybe I just needed it to toughen up a bit," she smiled optimistically. "As of this moment, no more distressed Sonny. I'm either happy… or mad at _you_," she teased, flashing that fabulous grin that only she can.

"That's good," I smiled genuinely. "I don't like seeing you sad… it's just- not you."

"I know. I don't why I let a stupid guy like that get to me."

"Yeah, he is pretty stupid."

"Glad we're in agreement," she chuckled.

"I mean it. He's pretty stupid for letting you go," I said, regretting it as soon as the words slipped out.

"You think so?" she asked; pink rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's an idiot. You can do better."

"Oh _really?_" she asked curiously. "And who are you suggesting?"

"Well what about me?" I asked, half joking, half not.

"Chad, I wouldn't be with you if you were the last guy on earth!" I didn't take offense. I knew Sonny too well- I could read those soft brown eyes.

"Oh you say that now, but one of these days you'll change your mind," I smirked.

"In your dreams, Chad."

"Or in yours."

Sonny's blush grew from pink to red. "Well, I'd better go. But... thanks Chad," she said sweetly staring up in to my eyes. Then I felt her wrap her arms around me. Startled, I just did the first thing that naturally came to me; I hugged her back.

"Wait- you're not going to stick something else down my back, are you? I had to take my shirt and coat to the dry cleaner to get the meatball stains out," I teased.

"Nope, this is a real hug. Thanks for being a friend, or- whatever you are. Tonight though, you were definitely a friend."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling as I held her close to me.

"It's amazing how you of all people can annoy me more than anyone else, yet you also seem to be the only one who can make me feel better," she said, resting her head in my chest for just a slight moment.

It felt great knowing that **I** was the one to cheer her up.

--

Little did either of them know that a sneaky little five-year-old blonde was watching the scene unfold through the banister of the stairs. A huge smile played on her adorable face.


	18. Chaddy & Sonny

A/N- Okay, so this is definitely a filler chapter, and I'm sorry, but it sets up the coming events, which I think you will LOVE! I also apologize for not personally thanking everyone for the awesome reviews- but I love ya'll!

This is NOT my favorite chapter, I had issues with it.

Also, thank you** TrinityFlower of Memories** for the idea to do a chapter in Chloe's POV. However, I failed at a whole chapter of it, so it's only a section of this chapter... kind of hard to write from the perspective of a five-year-old.

Also, this is my longest story ever, and I'm happy about that. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Previously: **_"It's amazing how you of all people can annoy me more than anyone else, yet you also seem to be the only one who can make me feel better," she said, resting her head in my chest for just a slight moment._

_It felt great knowing that __**I**__ was the one to cheer her up._

_Little did either of them know that a sneaky little five-year-old blonde was watching the scene unfold through the banister of the stairs. A huge smile played on her adorable face._

--

**SONNY'S POV**

I walked in to the studio that morning, my head held high. I finally was feeling better about the whole Caleb situation. I have **Chad** to thank for that.

Suddenly my phone moo'd, and I glanced at the caller ID realizing that it was Mrs. Cooper. I seriously think she calls me more than my own mother- not that I'm complaining, I just find it amusing.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper," I greeted cheerily.

"Hi Sonny. Chloe was wondering if maybe she could spend the day with you up at the studio like she did a while back. Would that be alright?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to have her here!" I answered eagerly.

"Alright, well then I'll drop her by there in a little while. Thanks Sonny," she said before quickly hanging up the phone.

I smiled as I hung up the phone. Today was going to be a much better day.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I was walking through the _Mackenzie Falls_ lounge when I noticed my mother and Chloe walking down the hall.

"Chaddy!" Chloe squealed running in to my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, mostly directing the question to my mom.

"Chloe wanted to spend the day with Sonny," she answered. "You know, she really likes her."

"I know," I sighed. I was happy that my family all really liked Sonny, but I was afraid they would be disappointed if nothing ever happened between us.

"Would you mind walking her over to the _So Random_ set?" she asked with a wink. "I had a meeting I should be at- like _now_."

"Sure," I said, taking Chloe's hand and heading over to the rival's set.

--

As I approached Sonny's door, I was stopped by Tawni who caught me in the hallway.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she asked.

"I'm bringing my little sister over here. She wanted to spend the day with Sonny."

"This little darling is your sister?"she asked. "I saw her with Sonny the other day, but I didn't know she was a Cooper. She's so sweet… hard to imagine she's related to _you_," she sniped, as she opened the door.

"Hey Tawn," Sonny greeted. "Chad? What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Chloe was already running to her.

"Just dropping Chloe off," I answered nonchalantly, then turned to leave their dressing room.

"Um, Tawni, could you maybe show Chloe some of your outfits for a minute?" she asked, then sped up to catch me.

"What?" I asked hastily. I was trying so hard to not be weak around her.

"I just wanting to thank you again for making me feel better last night," she smiled, then ruffled my hair.

"Do not touch the hair!" I whined.

"Oh Chad Dylan," she said in a husky voice. "You know you like it." Then she sauntered back to her room giggling.

Am I dreaming, or was she flirting with me? I stood there awestruck for a moment before I went back to my set.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

As I walked to Marshall's office to talk to him about the sketch, my thoughts drifted to Chad.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for him, especially after he was so sweet to me last night. And of course he's undeniably cute… but I know that he doesn't even remotely have feelings for me.

I slowly knocked on Marshall's open doorframe, hoping he'd be in a good mood.

"Hey there kiddo, come on in," he said, waving me to take a seat in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Well, we have a slight problem with the sketch," I stated, rather nervously.

"What's that?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"Oh well, you know about that kiss… I don't think we'll be seeing Caleb around anymore."

"Oh I know, he told me about his movie deal."

"Well then who am I going to kiss?"

"Don't worry, I've got a replacement," he smiled.

"Please tell me it's not Nico or Grady," I whined.

"It's not, but it is a surprise."

"Well then when do I find out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow during the live show."

My mouth hung open. I had to go in to this sketch with no clue who I was going to kiss.

I was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, so I just sunk out of his office quietly.

I'd at least like to know who's lips would be planted on mine.

--

**CHLOE'S POV**

My name is Chloe. Chaddy is my big brother. I am only five years old, but I am smarter than some think.

I really like Sonny. I want her to be with my brother. And he wants it too.

_Chaddy + Sonny = Love_ I wrote on a piece of paper with one of Tawni's lipsticks.

I asked her for crayons, but she didn't have any. So she handed me some ugly shade of red that she said I could use.

"What's that?" Tawni asked me, leaning over to look at my picture.

"So you want them to get together too?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look.

"I have been trying to get them together for forever," she huffed. "Chad likes her, doesn't he?"

I knew Chaddy might get mad, but I didn't want to lie. Mommy says it's bad to lie.

"Yeah Chaddy likes her- a lot," I smiled.

"Well then I think it's our job to get them together," she smiled sneakily. "Now I just need to get Portlyn over here to help."

--

Tawni locked Sonny out of the dressing room for a while and Tawni, Portlyn and I came up with a plan.

Luckily Sonny had been gone for a while, so she never even noticed she was locked out.

My part of the plan would happen tonight, then the two girls would take care of the rest tomorrow.

I really hope this works.

--

After a fun day on set, it was time for me to work my magic.

"Sonny, can you please come over tonight?" I pleaded.

"Well, your mom didn't say anything about babysitting tonight," Sonny replied.

"I know, I just want you to come over and play. Chaddy will be there…" I teased.

"Oh well in that case, I definitely shouldn't come over," she joked.

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"_Please_ Sonny! We can play really fun games together! Chaddy won't mind."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Absowutely," I smiled a toothy grin.

"Okay, but only for _you_," she smiled back.

The plan is in action!


	19. Chloe's Plan

A/N- Hey everyone, I felt guilty for leaving you with a somewhat meaningless chapter... so I found some time to write another one. Two updates in one day- crazy, huh? And I think you will love me for this one :)

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Today had been a rough day at work. Long scenes, and Portlyn was annoying me all day long about how I should make my move and ask Sonny out.

"She's single now," she kept repeating over and _over_ and over again. I wanted to smack her.

Then in one of my scenes, I accidentally slipped out Sonny's name. Luckily no one but Portlyn seemed to notice. And I think maybe Jeff the mail guy…

I pulled up in to my drive way and planned on having a nice, relaxing evening with my family.

Then I noticed both of my parents' cars were gone, and Sonny's was here instead. _Weird._

Now I'd have to put up with that smiling Sonbeam for a while.

Not that I minded, but I just was in such a horrible mood.

"Chaddy!" Chloe ran up to me, embracing me in a hug as always. At least someone was welcoming me home. I picked her up for a minute, hugged her and placed her back on her feet.

"Hey Chaddy," I heard a syrupy voice in the kitchen. Of course it was Sonny.

"Um, yeah… you do not call me that," I huffed. I probably sounded angrier than I actually was. Stupid foul mood.

"It was just a joke Chad," she stifled. "How come Chloe gets to call you that?"

"She's special," I mumbled. Of course, so was Sonny, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"Oh," she sighed. I couldn't help but notice a tiny flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," I corrected. "I guess you can call me Chaddy, but only when no one else is around."

"I could care less whether you think I'm special or not Chad," she said coldly.

"Oh, but I think you do," I teased.

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Whatever Chad, I'm just here because Chloe wanted me to play with her. I'm not here to see _you_ anyway."

"_O-kay,_" I taunted, watching her move around the kitchen.

She was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cutting them in fourths.

"Want one?" she asked, her voice softening, as I leaned over her shoulder.

"Um, sure, but I can make it," I answered.

"It's okay," she sweetly, making a third sandwich.

A minute later, she handed me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Aw, did you make this with love just for me?" I teased. She was **so** much fun to annoy.

"Oh, you know it," she said sarcastically and joined Chloe at the table.

But I can read her better than she thinks… she's starting to fall for my charm.

And she DID make it with love.

--

Chloe got us to play _Crazy Eights_ with her- which I kept winning. But of course, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _lose.

Then we played _Candy Land_… which Sonny almost won by trying to distract me with her chocolate eyes; but it didn't work. Not this time anyway.

I was getting rather tired, but Chloe still had an hour before her bedtime, and she wanted to play more.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Chloe exclaimed, seemingly extra excited… maybe even more so than the ball of sunshine.

"Alright," I grumbled, followed by a sleepy "Sure," from Sonny.

"Okay, Sonny, you hide first. Chaddy and I will count to thirty and then we'll come find you. Base is the couch. If you get to it before we can tag you, then you win."

--

After Chloe counted to thirty… which I had to help her with, we searched around the house for Sonny, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Then I heard some shuffling in the kitchen. I searched under the table, around the island, and even the pantry. I heard a quiet pattering on the floor. Sonny peaked from around the side of the refrigerator- somehow she had squeezed her tiny frame in the crevice between it and the wall.

"I see you Monroe!" I said attempting to run and catch her. She began sprinting too, but then slipped on a small wet puddle on the floor, forcing her on her back.

"You okay Sonny?" I asked, as she hit the floor. I ran over to help her up, but instead, tumbled over her feet, and landed smack dab on top of her.

"Ow," she screeched as I landed on her.

"I'm so sorry, you okay?" I asked, still on top of her, with my hand on her waist. I slightly raised my face as I grasped her gently. I could feel the pink flushing my face, but hers was too.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, seeming a little dazed. She lifted her head up a bit, meeting my eyes.

I found myself melting in to her gaze and she was swooning over mine. Something **clicked**.

This was it- _now _or never. I leaned down slowly, feeling her sweet breathe on my face. I was about to brush my lips to hers when-

The phone rang.

Does fate hate me?

Embarrassed and startled, I pulled myself off of Sonny, then dropped my hand to her, helping her up.

"Hello?" I answered the phone agitated.

"Hey honey," my mom's voice came through on the other end. "Just checking up on things."

"Everything's fine Mom," I grumbled. I wanted to say _'except that you just ruined my almost-kiss with Sonny,'_ but caught myself.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. We're going to be getting home a little later than planned; probably around 10:00 or so," she added. "See you later, have fun."

"Bye mom," I said, slowly hanging up the phone defeated.

Pick up the pieces Chad, be a man.

"By the way Monroe," I said, waltzing in to the living room where she sat on the couch, "You never made it to base before I tagged you."

"That's so unfair!" she whined. "It's not my fault there was water on the floor."

"I'm sorry Chaddy," Chloe spoke up. "I accidentally spwilled my water and forgot to clean it up," she said, making a pouty face.

"That's okay," I sighed. Secretly I was happy with my little sister; because of her accident, we almost kissed.

"Now it's my turn to hide!" Chloe squealed, leaping in the air to go find a hiding spot.

Sonny and I counted very slowly- giving Chloe plenty of time to hide.

--

"Where do you think she is?" Sonny asked.

"I have no clue, just follow me," I said, taking her hand tenderly. I didn't even think about it.

"Um, Chad?" Sonny asked. I turned to notice her looking down at our grasped hands.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, trying to pull my hand away.

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly, tugging back at my hand.

I had to turn away to hide my cheesy grin.

--

After endless searching, Sonny and I gave up. We had no clue where Chloe had hidden.

We trudged back downstairs; no longer holding hands to my demise, to see if Chloe had made it back to base. No sign of her.

"Chloe!" Sonny called through the house. "We give up, you win!"

We both took a seat on the couch, anxiously watching tv as we waited for my baby sister.

Before I knew what to think, I felt a small hand on the back of my head. I almost jumped, but before I had a chance to I saw another small hand on the back of Sonny's head.

Then, it all happened so fast.

Those two tiny hands pushed our faces together, my lips colliding with Sonny's soft cherry ones.

Sure, it wasn't the most romantic kiss, and it was a tad bit more violent than I had imagined (with the head pushing and all), but those two seconds hanging on her lips were _amazing._

The best part was, she didn't seem mad. _At all._


	20. Sketchy Kiss

A/N- Sorry for the late updates- I've been trying to get this out, therefore I am so sorry for not personally replying to everyone's review. I truly LOVE you all though... not in a weird way of course, but in a writer/reader way :) Please R&R!

* * *

Previously: _Then, it all happened so fast._

_Those two tiny hands pushed our faces together, my lips colliding with Sonny's soft cherry ones._

_Sure, it wasn't the most romantic kiss, and it was a tad bit more violent than I had imagined (with the head pushing and all), but those two seconds hanging on her lips were __amazing._

_The best part was, she didn't seem mad. __At all._

**CHAD'S POV**

If Sonny wasn't at my house right now, I'd probably squeeze my little sister to death- in a loving way.

We both pulled away shortly after Chloe devilishly pushed our faces together- _too short_, if you ask me.

"Um, sorry about that," I mumbled, looking back up at Sonny again.

She just sat there for a moment, blinking.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Um, yeah," she said, finally breaking out of her daze. "Well Chad, I um, gotta go," she said nervously. She gave Chloe a quick hug, and then raced out the door.

"Did I do something wrong Chaddy?" Chloe asked, looking up at me with those innocent blue eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," I sighed, wondering whether Sonny was upset, or just really confused.

But I knew how I felt- I was _happy._

--

**SONNY'S POV**

I drove home from the Cooper's house utterly confused. What had _happened?_

I knew that Chloe wanted Chad and I together, but I hadn't planned on that.

When I got home, I threw myself on the couch and watched reruns of _So Random!_

Surely I didn't like Chad, _right?_ And he didn't like me, _right?_

Okay, so I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel _anything_ from that kiss, but it all happened so quickly, it was hard to distinguish between _like_ or _like-like_.

Sure, Chad has had his moments, the most recent one being the other night when he cheered me up about that idiot who shall remain nameless…

And sure, Chad was _undeniably_ hot, although I'd never admit that to anyone- especially him and his ego…

And _of course_, I couldn't help but feel safe around him, and melt in to his sparkly eyes…

And I'd be fibbing if I said I hated it when his body landed on top of me when I fell at his house…

And when he took my hand, I didn't want him to let go.

_What is wrong with me? How did I fall for Chad Dylan Cooper?_

I'm not really sure how it happened, but I did. The worst thing it, I doubt he would _ever_ feel the same way.

But a girl can dream, can't she?

--

The next morning I strode in to the studio slightly nervous. First of all, we were going to record that darn sketch and I had no clue who I would be kissing.

Secondly, I tried to avoid Chad at all costs. I was still slightly embarrassed about what happened yesterday and was afraid he might make fun of me for being a horrible kisser or something.

"Good morning Sonny! We're going to start a dress run-through real quick before we start filming, so be on stage in about ten minutes," Marshall greeted breezily as he passed by.

"Marshall, are we going to practice the kiss before we film?"

"Sure, your guy should be there in a few minutes."

I didn't know who to expect. I was afraid that maybe plans fell through and I was stuck with Nico or Grady. I also heard that James Conroy had been lurking around the studio, so I was _definitely _hoping it wasn't him. Secretly, I wanted the guy to be Chad. I wanted to have another chance to kiss him- you know, just to see if I felt anything, or if _he_ felt anything.

--

I walked to the stage with Tawni, dressed and as ready as I'd ever be.

"Um, Marshall, where's the guy that took Caleb's place?" I asked, not noticing anyone other than the usual staff around.

"He's right there," Marshall answered, pointing to a curly haired blonde with glasses.

"Josh?" I gasped, glancing at the bitter mail boy.

"Sorry Sonny, it's the best I could do on such short notice," Marshall replied.

I sighed; this was _not_ how I had imagined this sketch to go at all.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

Portlyn and I had just finished rehearsal, when I heard her phone going off. The ring tone was loud and annoying, so I picked it up off the refreshment table and tossed it to her.

"It's… _Tawni?_" she said, like a question.

--

"Oh really?" Portlyn asked, after chatting with Tawni on the other end. "Okay, we'll be there in just a minute."

Suddenly, Portlyn yanked on my arm and dragged me down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritably, attempting to pull away.

"We're going to visit _So Random_ for a moment," she smiled.

"Why?" Not that I didn't want to see Sonny.

"Because, Sonny is about to film her kissing sketch. Would you rather her end up kissing Josh the mail guy, or you?"

"Um, you mean Jeff?"

"Yeah, _him,_" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, definitely me," I replied.

"Well then get over there!" she screeched as we began running to the rival set.

--

I watched as Sonny leaned toward Josh, about to kiss him in their run-through. It was so evident that she did not want to kiss him.

"Cut! Cut!" Marshall yelled. "Something's missing. You two have no chemistry."

"Sorry," Sonny sighed sadly.

"My bad," Josh/Jeff? deadpanned.

"Let's take five!" Marshall directed.

"Hey Portlyn, did you hear that they are still trying to cast a male for that part of the mail man on that new sitcom?" Tawni asked obnoxiously, in an effort to gain Josh's attention.

"That's right!" Portlyn played along. "I heard that it's a very integral character."

"Really?" Josh asked. "What stage?"

"Stage 6," Tawni lied, directing him out the door.

"What happens when he finds out there was no audition?" Portlyn whispered.

"Oh there is an audition… just not really for a role he'd want to play," Tawni chuckled. "The plan is in action!"

Poor Joey/Jeff/Josh- _whatever._ Oh well, his loss is my gain.

"Great, Tawni! Now who's going to take his place?" Marshall worried.

"What about _Chad?_" Tawni suggested, pushing me toward Sonny.

"Yeah," Portlyn added.

"That's a great idea!" Marshall agreed. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Um, you don't really want to, do you Chad?" Sonny asked, glaring at me.

"Sure, I'll do it," I smiled smugly. I glanced over at Sonny's face, which was now beet red.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sonny asked, pulling me away from the group.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked hastily.

"To be nice," I shrugged.

"But you're never nice."

"Sonny, I am appalled," I said, feigning hurt. "I am nice to you sometimes."

"Yeah I know," she huffed, defeated.

Her big brown eyes looked up in to mine, but she didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing something.

"Uh, it's nothing," she said, trying to walk away.

"_Uh-uh_, you tell me," I insisted.

"I was just surprised that you're speaking to me after last night," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I knew we kissed, but why would that make me not talk to her? It's not like I'm the shy type or anything.

"Well I thought it might be awkward, or maybe you think I'm a bad kisser," she responded.

"You're not a bad kisser," I admitted. "Although honestly, it was _so_ short, I couldn't determine much."

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she ruffled, smacking my arm.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to show me whether you're good at it, or _horrible_," I smiled conceitedly. I was _so_ eating this up.

"In your dreams!" she squeaked.

"Actually, in reality," I mused. "Technically, in about five minutes. I'll be _waiting_," I teased, giving her a wink as I stalked on to the stage.

I loved watching Sonny squirm. It's just so much fun!

--

**SONNY'S POV**

This was it- we were live!

It's a good thing Chad didn't have many lines and that he can memorize easily, otherwise the sketch would be doomed.

We went through the whole 'Dating Game' sketch, and finally made it to the end.

This was _it_- we were about to kiss!

I nervously walked over to Chad, he took my hands in his and stared deep in to my eyes.

"Don't deny it Sonny, you know you want this," he whispered airily. **Cocky jerk**. _Cute_ cocky jerk.

Then I leaned my lips up, and he leaned down and we connected, but only for a short moment. I wanted it to last longer, but the sketch only called for a peck.

I quickly pulled away and we exited the stage.

I felt teased. I've kissed Chad twice now, but it's like both times I got jipped. First we pull away because we're in shock at his little sister's plan, then we only kiss quickly for a sketch.

That _cute_ **cocky jerk** is such a tease.


	21. Wanted

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry for my computer issues- I'm still having problems, but I did find a way to update. I'm sorry for not responding to all reviews, but since I haven't been able to update in a while, I figured you'd rather read a chapter than a reply. Thank you to everyone though who did review- I truly appreciate it. There's probably only one more chapter left of this story, and hopefully I'll be finishing it soon. It's been one of my favorites :)

Also, I tried to delete the author's note chapter, but there were issues... anyway, despite what the title might say, this is Chapter 21- Wanted.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 21- 'Wanted'_**

**SONNY'S POV**

After the sketch, Chad followed me in to my dressing room.

"Why are you following me around?" I asked, flustered.

"Because I know it bothers you," he retorted.

"Whatever, I just want to be alone right now," I said, trying to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Aw, is little Sonny embarrassed?" he teased.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" I wondered. "Unless, you really do think I'm a bad kisser. Knowing you, you'd tell the whole world."

"Relax Sonny, you're not a bad kisser. But again I couldn't get much from that kiss either. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were teasing me," he ventured.

"Um, how am I teasing you Chad? It's not like you'd want to kiss me."

"True, but you're giving me very little to work with," he smirked.

"You know, every time I think you're becoming a nicer person, your ego returns and ruins it. You're the one that's a tease. You're so bipolar. Get out of my dressing room _now_ Chad." He stood there for a moment, staring intently in to my eyes.

"Don't pull that charm crap Chad, I mean it. Get out now!"

He gave me a disbelieving look, but softly padded out of my room.

I didn't mean to be so angry, but Chad really hurt my feelings when he said he didn't want to kiss me. Even though I knew it was true, it felt worse actually hearing it come out of his mouth. And who is _he_ to call me a tease?

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I really don't know what I was thinking. I mean, she gave me the perfect opportunity to tell her I want to kiss her... or even just pull her to me and do it right then.

But **no.**

I had to be an _idiot_ and tell her I didn't want to.

I have done some stupid things in my life, but this may have been the dumbest.

I wanted to apologize; something that I never do, but she was too mad right now, so I figured I'd give her some time to cool off.

I paced the halls trying to come up with a plan to tell her I'm sorry. Or show her. Or something. Anything.

I noticed posters on the wall for the Condor Carnival tomorrow. I had been so wrapped up in all of this 'love' stuff- I mean _not _love, 'like' stuff, that I couldn't even remember what my producer Marty had told us to do.

Oh who am I kidding? It is love.

--

As I was leaving at the end of the day, I stopped by Marty's office to ask about the carnival.

"Hey Chad, I signed you up to run the dunk booth from 11-2 tomorrow. Sound okay?" Marty asked.

"Um, just taking tickets, _right?_" I winced. I refuse to work in water.

"Uh, sure," Marty answered slyly. I did not have a good feeling about this...

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

"Marshall, you said you were going to assign us jobs for the carnival tomorrow," I said as our cast gathered in the prop room.

"Oh, that's right kiddos, let me get my list," he said, picking up a clipboard he had set on the table.

"So are we going to draw names for jobs or something?" I asked.

"Well, no," he answered quickly. "There are only certain duties left and I have picked you accordingly to do each one," he replied.

"Hey said _duties_," Grady chuckled lightly, earning a glare from the rest of us.

"Okay..." Marshall began, "Grady, you're going to work the Cake Walk from 2-5."

"Yeah! I _love_ cake!" Grady cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Right, but you can't eat any of it," Marshall informed. Grady slumped on the couch looking disappointed.

"Nico, you're going to work the dunk booth from 2-5. You'll be relieving Chad at 2 o'clock."

"Chip Drama Pants is running the dunk tank? I'm gonna have to get there early and dunk him!" Nico exclaimed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Tawni, you're going to do face painting from 2-5."

"But I don't want to touch other people's faces!" she whined.

"Just think of it as giving everyone a makeover," Marshall persuaded. "And you get to use make-up."

"O-kay," Tawni gave in, once Marshall said 'make-up'.

"Zora, you're going to be working the petting zoo from 2-5."

"_Really?_ Sweet!" she declared. "Wait- what kind of carnival has a petting zoo?" she asked.

"This one. Apparently, Mr. Condor's little angel of a daughter requested it."

"Eeeevil," Zora muttered under her breath.

"And Sonny," Marshall started slowly, beads of sweat trickling on his forehead, "You're going to be working at the kissing booth," he mumbled the last part incoherently.

"Marshall, I almost thought you said kissing booth," I laughed nervously.

Marshall just nodded slowly.

"_What?_ Why me? Can't Nico do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Nico volunteered. "Ladies will be lining up-"

"No offense Nico, but I think the carnival will rake in a lot more money if Sonny does it," Marshall cut him off.

"What about Tawni?" I suggested. "She's so pretty!" I cooed.

"Ew, no way!" Tawni yelped.

"How about Zora?" I tried in desperation.

"She's too young. I'm sorry Sonny, but you're the lucky person. Be there, 2-5," he said before practically running out of the prop house.

The kissing booth is the last place I want to work. Nico gets to play in water, Grady gets to be around cake, Zora gets to play with cute little animals, Tawni gets to play with make-up, and I have to kiss tons of boys... well if any of them even get in line. The thought sickened me. Especially since the last lips that touched mine were Chad's- and I wanted to keep it that way... even if I was mad at him.

--

"Hey Tawn," I greeted as I walked in to our dressing room. Tawni was touching up her hair in the mirror.

"Hey Mrs. Cooper," she teased.

"What? Tawni, why are you calling me that?"

"C'mon Sonny, it's just so obvious."

"What is?"

"That you like Chad."

"I don't like Chad!" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the rise in my voice.

"Sonny, stop being in denial. You like him!"

"No, I really don't!"

"Okay, fine, I guess I believe you," she said.

"Good."

"You don't like Chad. You _love_ him!"

"Do _not!_" I huffed.

"Sonny, you're a horrible liar."

"Alright, maybe I do kind of like- love- whatever, Chad. It doesn't matter anyway, because he doesn't feel the same."

"Are you blind? Sonny, he _so_ likes you."

"Then why would he admit that he didn't want to kiss me?"

"Because he's just like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that he's just like you- you're both scared and in denial."

"Yeah well, I don't know about that. I don't think he likes me."

"Okay, whatever Sonny. Then make him _want _you."

"How can I do _that?_" I wondered.

"Sonny, you're going to be running the kissing booth tomorrow afternoon. Chad will be there. Make him _want_ to kiss you. Even though I already know he does."

Now I was beyond confused.

--

I went down to the commissary- I really needed a fro-yo about now. I decided on strawberry, placing my cup under the nozzle and letting the creamy goodness swirl to perfection. I turned to exit from the machine and ran right in to- well, _you-know-who_. Who do I _always_ run in to?

He stopped me for a moment, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey look Sonny, about earlier-"

"No Chad, I don't want to hear it." I brushed passed him and made my way out the commissary door.

Chad caught up with me and blocked my way. "But aren't we friends now, Sonny? I thought we were after everything," he said softly and uncharacteristic of him.

"Well I thought we were, but I guess not," I huffed.

"Are you upset because I said I didn't want to kiss you? Because that was a-"

"Drop it Chad, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'd want to kiss _you_. It just kind of hurt my feelings that you seemed repulsed about it."

He stood there silently for a moment, watching as I put a small scoop of yogurt in my mouth. He watched me with a longing in his eyes.

Suddenly an idea struck me. Tawni said to make Chad want to kiss me. Maybe I should be a tease, and then _he'd _want _me_. Just like Tawni had said. Maybe she _was_ right about something.

Here we go Sonny... time to make him want _you_.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

"Do you want a taste?" she asked, seductively placing some more yogurt in her mouth. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't _totally hot._

I did want a taste, but not really of the yogurt. I leaned in slowly as she moved her face closer to me. I could feel her strawberry scented breath on my face and her lips were almost close enough to kiss. I was about to pull her toward me, but then she wiped a dab of her yogurt on my lips, and mocked me, yelling "Peace out suckas!" as she ran down the hall.

Oh, that girl was _good._

I stood there for a moment, staring where she had just been. I longed for a **real **kiss from her. She is such a stupid cute tease, but I love her.

That's right, no more denial. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love Sonny Monroe, the annoyingly adorable, stubborn, exploding ball of sunshine that she is.

And I'd have to tell her. Soon.


	22. Finally

**A/N-** Hey everyone, this is the last chapter. I am sorry to see this go- it has been one of my favorites to write. At least it's kind of a long chapter. But I have more story ideas to come!

Since the majority of this story was in Chad's POV, this whole chapter is. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I changed it so many times. I hope I did it justice, but I'm still unsure.

I want to thank every single one of you who have supported this story- I love you all! Now here is the final chapter :)

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY: _

_That's right, no more denial. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love Sonny Monroe, the annoyingly adorable, stubborn, exploding ball of sunshine that she is._

_And I'd have to tell her. Soon._

**--FINALLY--**_  
_

I woke up Saturday morning, squinting as the bright sun blazed through my window. I slowly peeled myself off the bed, wiping my eyes sleepily.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night; I had been up thinking about how I would tell Sonny my true feelings for her.

I went through all of these different dramatic scenarios, trying to decide what would be best. I considered serenading her, going on public television, having it published in _Tween Weekly_- and many other ideas. I finally realized that I should just simply tell her. That's how Sonny would like it best anyway.

I definitely was _not _looking forward to working the dunk tank, but at least I wouldn't be getting wet. Or so I was told. I didn't mind so much though because I would get to see 'Miss Flirty Monroe'; which is my new nickname for her after the tantalizing yogurt incident yesterday. Such a tease.

Once my eyes had adjusted, they met a smaller pair of bright blue ones, staring back at me.

"Chaddy, can I _please_ come to the carnival with you?" Chloe begged in her precious kinder voice, as she tugged on my hand. How could I resist that?

"I wish Chloe, but I have to work the dunk tank until two. I can't just have you wandering around by yourself for three hours."

"What about Sonny? Can she hang out with me while you're working?" she asked.

"I don't know, she might be working then too Chloe."

"Chaddy, can you please call her and ask? _Pwetty please?_" she pleaded, widening her eyes like a puppy and batting her lashes. She _had_ been hanging out with Sonny too much- that _has_ to be where she learned that trick from. And it _always_ works.

"Let me make a call," I sighed, defeated.

I dialed Sonny's number, not realizing I was holding my breath the entire time.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sonny."

"Oh, hey Chad," she responded, rather exasperated. "What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you're going to be at the carnival today?" Stupid question Chad- of course, she _has_ to be there.

"Duh Chad, it's mandatory," she whipped smartly.

"_Right_. Well I mean, um, what time are you working there?" I stuttered. _What is wrong with me?_

"Why do you want to know?" Jeez she was feisty this morning.

"Well I have to work eleven to two and Chloe wants to come, but she can't be by herself. She wanted to know if you could come too."

"_She_ wanted to know, or _you_ wanted to know?" Sonny asked. I swear I could hear her smirking through the phone.

"Um, well maybe both," I answered, hoping not to sound too eager.

"Well my shift is two to five, so I'd be glad to hang out with Chloe until you're done."

"Alright, well how about I come pick you up at about 10:30?"

"But then you'll be stuck there until five when I'm done. I'll just meet you there," she decided.

"I don't mind, really. We can stay until you're done," I insisted.

"Well… I guess, if you're sure you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all."

"Okay, thanks Chad. See ya then."

"It's a date," I said, not meaning for it to slip out loud.

"It is?" she asked on the other end.

"Uh, _maybe_. Gotta go," I said, hanging up quickly.

--

"I really _don't_ want to work at this carnival," Sonny whined as the three of us were on our way there.

"Really? I thought a carnival would totally be your kind of thing," I replied.

"_Normally_- yes. I'd be happy to do it anywhere, except for where I got assigned."

"Well it can't be any worse than the dunk tank. I have this feeling that Marty wasn't telling me the whole story when he said I'd be taking tickets," I grimaced.

"I'd rather work the dunk tank than what I'm stuck with," she groaned.

"It can't be_ that_ bad Monroe."

"_Whatever_. I just hope this day ends quickly," she sighed.

--

Sonny and Chloe walked away on their own to explore the booths as I reported to the dunk tank.

"Hey Marty," I greeted my producer, who was gathering up tickets.

"Hey Chad, you ready?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Good. Now, climb up this ladder on the back of the tank, and sit on that plank inside. If someone hits the target, you go under. Then just pull yourself back up and repeat. Chastity is about to be here to take tickets."

"Why can't she sit up there instead of me?" I whined. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _like to get wet.

"Because I said so _Mackenzie_. Now get up there," he ordered. Guess I should probably mind the guy who could fire me at any moment.

Reluctantly, I climbed up in to the tank, praying that no one would hit that target today.

--

An hour later, I was luckily still dry. A lot of people lined up- I was surprised, I wouldn't think many people would want to dunk Chad Dylan Cooper- unless they're jealous of course. Suddenly I noticed Sonny and Chloe coming up to the front of the line.

"Hey Monroe, you going to try and dunk me?" I taunted. "I don't think you can."

"Better watch it Cooper, I have a pretty good aim," she exclaimed.

Sonny threw the ball, coming awfully close. She huffed, and picked up another ball, this time completely missing the target.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I teased.

I saw determination flicker in her eyes, and she chucked the ball again- but still not hitting the target. She was so stupid cute.

After a few more attempts, and an anxious line waiting behind her, she finally gave up. Then she etched herself up to the side of the tank.

People were still throwing balls, trying to sink me as she began talking to me.

"Guess you won this time Chad," she said flauntingly, and blew me a kiss. I gaped- it was totally hot. She caught me off guard and I _almost_ fell off the plank. She giggled as I braced my hands against the glass walls, desperately trying not to fall in. Finally she and Chloe left as I shifted my balance and composed myself.

--

I had about twenty minutes left of my shift and I was still relieved to be bone dry. I glanced at the line and saw three of the _Randoms_- the two guys and the little one waiting in line.

"You can try, but you won't dunk me!" I shouted to the blonde one as he stepped up to the line. He shot me a glare, then took three throws, missing the target each time.

"Alright Chad, before I take your place, I'm going to knock you in," the other guy shouted. After several tries and nothing, he seemed as if he had given up. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, do you want to start your shift early? I really need to take care of something," I asked.

"Why would I do anything for _you?_" Nico asked, running alongside the tank where Sonny had been earlier.

As he spoke, the littlest _Random_ was launching balls with some huge catapult- trying to knock me in, with no avail.

"C'mon man, please," I asked nicely.

"What is so important?" he asked.

"Look, if I tell you, this is between the two of us."

He nodded, seeming interested.

"I like Sonny. _A lot_," I admitted.

His eyes widened as he said, "Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'd like to tell her before she starts her shift. Please," I pleaded, hoping he'd see my sincerity.

"Fine!" he said. "As long as you let us dunk you once."

"Just hurry and get it over with," I griped.

"Zora! Do your thing!" Nico yelled, as the little one ran full force up to the target, slamming her hand in to it, knocking me down in to the freezing cold water.

I resurfaced and saw Sonny bring Chloe over to my area, give her a hug goodbye and went off to do her thing.

"Alright Chip, you're shift is over," Nico chuckled.

"Sonny wait!" I yelled, trying to hurry and rush out of the tank before she went away.

"Can't Chad, I'm late!" she said, quickly running off.

I struggled to hurry and catch up with her, but my feet were slick and they slipped on the ladder, causing me to careen backward, falling in to the water once again.

Nico was guffawing at my not-so-smooth attempt to catch up with Sonny.

"Good luck man," he laughed, once I finally had my feet back on the ground.

I looked down at my sopping wet clothes- I looked _ridiculous_. My jeans were dragging heavily and my gray tee shirt was practically translucent. My face felt like it was on fire. I pulled my compact mirror out of my pocket and sure enough, my face was pink from the damaging sun. That's what I get for not wearing sun block. I flattened down my hair as best I could without product. I guess I'd just have to hope that Sonny appreciates the tousled look.

Then I realized I had no idea what booth Sonny was working at. I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts this morning that I selfishly didn't think to ask.

"Hey, where did she go?" I asked Nico, who was taking his fedora off before entering the tank.

"She's over there at her booth," he said, pointing in the direction furthest from where we were.

--

I took Chloe's hand and we walked around, searching for Sonny. I didn't see her anywhere. We passed the cake walk, petting zoo, balloon animals, but she wasn't working at any of them.

Finally I spotted Tawni at the face painting booth. She looked miserable as she plastered paint on the kids' faces.

"Where is Sonny?" I asked, running up to her.

"She's right over there at her booth," Tawni said, flicking her hand behind her.

"Which booth is she at?" I asked, still seeing several that I couldn't spy her at.

"Oh, you don't know where she got assigned?" Tawni smirked. I shook my head no. "Oh, well I don't think you'll be too happy when you find out," she sang.

"Is it_ that_ bad?" I wondered. Sonny _was_ complaining a lot this morning.

"Oh just wait 'til you see," she smiled smugly.

"Well I need to tell her something _really_ important, so do you think you can watch Chloe for a little bit? Maybe she can even help you with face painting."

"WIIFT?" she asked.

"Hey, abbreviating is my thing!" I snapped.

"What's so important that you need to tell Sonny?" she asked, nosily.

"He wants to tell her he _looooves_ her," Chloe teased.

Tawni's face grew complacent with a huge grin. "I _knew it!_ We all knew you liked her!"

"Okay, so you were right, blah blah blah, big deal. _Look_, please watch her just for a little bit."

"Oh alright," she gave in. "But only for Sonny. Well and Chloe- you're such a little doll," she cooed to my baby sister.

"Thanks!" I said, before charging off in the direction Tawni had pointed me in.

Still no Sonny. I looked around, but could not find her. That's funny. The only booth left is the Kissing Booth. Tawni must have been messing with me.

And then I spotted her. The girl of my dreams kissing some burly guy.

My heart dropped in my stomach and I gulped as the next guy walked up, also receiving a kiss from her.

Then I noticed the line. It stretched way too far across the field, I couldn't even see the end. It didn't surprise me, but I was totally jealous.

It was even worse than the whole 'Kiss Cam' incident that happened a while back.

I tightened my fists to my sides, and stormed over to the kissing booth.

Just as Sonny leaned forward to kiss the next guy in line, I pushed him out of the way, putting myself in front.

Her eyes were still closed, so I pressed my lips softly to hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and as soon as she realized it was me, she glared daggers.

"What are you doing Chad? You have to wait in line like everyone else," she snapped.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing working at the kissing booth?" I shouted, not at all playing it cool.

"It's not like I had a choice. Besides, I tried to get out of it, but Marshall said no. He said I'd make the most money," she beamed.

"Well of course you would!" I screeched, rather high-pitched.

"I didn't expect such a great turn out," she admitted. "I guess a lot of guys _want_ to kiss me. Well, except for _you_," she remarked, snidely looking up at me.

"I tried to tell you yesterday Sonny-"

"Um, are you two going to hurry up? I'm paying money for this," some guy behind us spoke up.

"Well you just need to take your money elsewhere; Sonny is not kissing _any_ of you!" I huffed.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked. "Are you… _jealous?_"

I was. I _so_ was. But she didn't need to know that. "_Psh- no!_" I lied horribly.

"You are!" she exclaimed, pointing at me, a grin playing on her sweet lips. "You _do_ want to kiss me!"

"I already have," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're jealous. Now that you've seen how many guys want me, _you do too!_"

"Uh, so you caught me," I mumbled, looking at my feet. Luckily I was sunburned; otherwise the flush in my cheeks would be startlingly obvious.

"Chad, that's… _sweet_. Trust me, I wish I had a choice. I'd much rather spend the afternoon with you than doing this."

"Really?" I asked, finally meeting her warm eyes with my cool ones.

"Really," she said, gingerly placing her hand on my arm. "I don't want to kiss these other guys."

"I heard that!" some guy shouted angrily from the line.

"I only want to kiss _you_," she added, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you after." I stood there for a moment, just gazing at her, and holding my cheek where she'd kissed me.

"Alright," I said, slowly leaving the line, but not before flashing her a sincere smile.

"You guys better not try anything funny! I'll be watching you!" I yelled at the guys in line, glaring at them all as if I was about to make them combust with my laser eyes.

I stood there for a few more minutes, watching Sonny kiss the guys in line. At each kiss I winced, realizing this was like torture. It kind of made me feel better though that she seemed to be grimacing as well.

Then I had a brilliant idea…

--

Time to find Portlyn. Finally I saw her grabbing a drink at the concession area.

"Portlyn, I need your help," I said, racing up to her, now out of breath.

"What is it now _Chad?_" she asked annoyed.

"I need your help. It's Sonny-"

"I tried my best with you and Sonny," she interrupted. "It's not my fault you screw _everything_ up."

"Well I was wondering if you could do one more favor for me?" I asked, begging her with my eyes.

"What's in it for me?" she lit up.

"I'll see to it that your character doesn't disappear in the mysterious ballooning accident, therefore keeping your job," I offered.

"Okay, well Marty already decided not to do that anyway, so I need something else," she retorted.

"Anything," I replied without hesitation.

"Set it up for me to meet Zac Efron," she smiled slyly.

"You know I hate him," I argued.

"That I do, but you have connections," she said, poking me in my wet chest.

"I'm _not_ doing that," I refused.

"Well I guess she doesn't mean that much to you then," she taunted.

"Okay fine, whatever, I'll do it," I gave in.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I need you to take Sonny's shift at the kissing booth."

"But I _don't _want to kiss random guys," she huffed.

"_Please_," I begged. "For _Za-ac…_"

"Gosh Chad, she's got you being nice and polite. You must be whipped."

"Am not!" I defended.

"Yeah you kinda are," she jabbed.

"Fine, maybe I am," I sighed.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person, and a hopeless romantic, or you'd be screwed."

--

I continued to cringe as I watched Sonny kiss more guys. It was obvious by the look of disgust on her face that she didn't want to be there anymore than I wanted her to.

Finally I saw Portlyn head over to her and talking.

"Hey Sonny, it's your lucky day. Shift's over," Portlyn informed, shooing her out of the way.

"What do you mean? _How?_"

"Chad asked me to take over your shift."

"Really?"

"Yes he did. But Sonny, just don't break his heart," she said, placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "You're like the only person I've ever seen him truly care about and if you don't feel the same, please don't lead him on."

"You don't have to worry about that Portlyn," Sonny replied. "And thank you," she added, before leaving the booth.

I saw Sonny happily gliding my way, glad to be out of that duty.

"So, Chad…" she started, gazing up in to my eyes, "Why did you _really_ get Portlyn to take my place?"

"Why do you think Sonny?"

"Chad, quit playing games and just tell me... how you _really_ feel."

"Fine. Here goes." I took a deep breath. "This is hard for me to say, but I always acted like I hated you, but deep down I knew I didn't. Then I started to like you- _really_ like you- no I mean I care about you. Well actually, love you. I didn't want to see you kissing other guys because I only wanted you to be kissing me and-"

I was cut off as she wrapped her arms around my neck and softly crashed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, both of us pulling each other as close as possible. Slowly, I gained entrance, deepening the kiss. It started off slow and sweet, but as we let our emotions consume us, it grew more heated.

We parted, needing the air, then blushed as we realized we had a crowd of onlookers- partially made up of our casts, who were clapping. I heard several comments such as "finally" and "took them long enough" disperse through the crowd.

"So I take it you feel the same?" I smirked, looking at Sonny, who was now bashfully red.

"Yes Chad, I do." She beamed a radiating smile, then added, "_Chad!_ You got me soaked!"

I laughed as I looked down at her clothes which were now wet from being pressed up against my drenched ones.

"Oh Sonny, one more hug," I said, moving forward with open arms, trying to get even more water on her.

"Don't do it Chad," she warned, backing away.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, purposely rubbing my wet clothes on her.

"_Cha-ad!_" she whined, giggling as I embraced her. "C'mon," she said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed my hand, dragging me over to Tawni's booth.

--

"It's about time you two confessed," Tawni said, gently brushing some silver glitter on Chloe's face. "You were both in denial for so long, I'm glad you finally got over yourselves."

"Does that mean you're going to be my sister?" Chloe asked Sonny excitedly, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Uh-" Sonny began nervously...

"That will be a _long_ time from now," Chad chuckled, as Sonny blew a sigh of relief. "I think we're a little too young to get married," I added sarcastically, pulling Sonny closer to me.

After Chloe had some very '_pretty'_ (as Tawni called it) face painting done, we headed over to the dunk tank to try and knock Nico in to the water.

After a few tries, I finally threw the ball straight at the target, knocking him under. As he slowly pulled himself back up to the plank, he gave us a huge smile and thumbs up- just before the next person in line knocked him back in.

I took Sonny's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, as we made our way over to the cake walk. Chloe got lucky and won a cake- she chose a strawberry one; it was one of the few that Grady hadn't already 'sampled'.

Lastly, we went to the petting zoo, where Zora was alone, talking to some of the animals. She's an odd one. It was adorable to watch as Sonny and Chloe bent down, petting the baby goat and other animals that lay in the pen.

--

As I pulled up in to Sonny's driveway, I looked in the back seat at my baby sister who was sound asleep.

"Well thanks Chad, for such a wonderful day," Sonny smiled sweetly.

"I'll walk you to the door," I said, getting out and opening the door for her.

--

"So um, what are we Chad?" she asked as we stood on her front porch. She was scuffing her feet at the ground, shyly looking away.

"Well, what do you want to be?" I asked. "I spilled my feelings to you, so now it's your turn to tell me."

"Well, I want to be… _together_," she said, still looking at the ground bashfully. "I just hope that's what you want."

I lifted her chin with my finger and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Yeah it is," I said dreamily, getting lost in her chocolate eyes.

This time, I initiated it. I cradled her face in my hands, gently pulling her closer to me in a deep, passionate kiss. I already knew that I loved her, but it was then that I realized I never wanted to let her go. She twisted her fingers in my hair as she kissed back. I smiled in to it, and I felt her do the same.

After several blissful moments we reluctantly pulled apart.

"And just for the record Sonny, you're an _amazing_ kisser," I said.

"You're not so bad yourself Cooper," she teased.

"My parents are going to be thrilled when they hear we're together," I chuckled.

"Well I'm glad they approve," she responded.

"_Approve?_ I think they like you better than me," I joked.

"Well can you blame them?" she asked playfully. "I _am_ cute."

"That you are. But so am I," I retorted, leaning down to brush her lips with mine once more.

"So um, want to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" I asked.

"It's a date," she smiled warmly. Then she leaned up and kissed my cheek tenderly, before going inside.

And that is how I fell for the enemy.


End file.
